The Black Twins: Hogwarts Here We Come!
by Proud To Be A Gryffindor
Summary: John and Katy Beth Matthews are normal kids in a normal family. This all changes one night when they are transported to the Hogwarts Hospital wing, and told that they are Leo and Lyra Black, the children of Sirius Black. This follows their first year at Hogwarts. First in The Black Twins series.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer For Whole Story: I don't own Harry Potter or The Brotherband Chronicles. (Leo's dream)**

* * *

Chapter One

It was midnight. In one room, a boy slept at the top of the bunk bed, his little brother underneath. In the next room, his sister slept soundly in her bed, cuddled up with a stuffed dog known as White Puppy. He used to be soft, with lush hair, but most of it had fallen out in his thirteen year life span. Neither child noticed as they were enveloped in a warm, golden light. When the light vanished, they went with it, the rooms were rearranged, and all memory of John and Katy Beth Matthews was wiped from the minds of the world.

* * *

Madam Poppy Pomfrey sighed as she passed by Diggory's bed. Those Slytherins just wouldn't leave the first year Hufflepuffs alone. She had been one herself, in her day, and understood what it felt like. She sighed again, then stopped short. Those two beds at the end of the hall had most certainly been empty when she last checked. Gripping her wand, she crept closer to look at the two children. She gaped. The boy was the spitting image of a short-haired, elven year old Sirius Black, the mass murderer! Looking at the girl lying beside him, she saw a miniature Bellatrix LeStrange with strait hair and a smaller nose. Only this Bellatrix was doing something that the Bellatrix Madam Pomfrey knew would never be caught dead doing. She was cuddling a stuffed dog. Casting a shield charm over the beds, so that they couldn't move, she dashed to the fire place to floo-call Professor Dumbledore.

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat at his desk going over the latest reports from the Wizengamot. He reached over for the next sheet of parchment, and picked up a letter, written on Muggle writing paper.

'That wasn't there before,' he thought to himself, as he checked it for malicious spells. It was clear, so he opened it.

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore_, it said.  
_If you are reading this, then I would assume that I have been killed, or I am incapacitated and out of contact with you. Very soon after I left Hogwarts, I had a quiet wedding with Marlene McKinnon. Only James, Lily, Remus, Alice, and Peter knew about it. Shortly after, she gave birth to two beautiful children, Leo Elvendork Black, and Lyra Elvendork Black. (Don't ask how I got their middle names. Suffice it to say that I lost a bet with James.) They were born on June 22, 1978. As you know, Marlene was killed five days later. I arrived too late to save her, but soon enough to save the twins. It was then that I realized that it was too dangerous for them here, so I did some research, with Moony helping me, to send them to an alternate universe, one without magic. There they would grow up in a loving family, safe from Moldy Shorts. The family's memories will be erased when Leo and Lyra return. I arranged it so that they would return when they were ten, so as to have a year to adjust to the wizarding world before attending Hogwarts. I was aware that I may not be around by then, so I put charms on this letter so that when they arrived here, it would automaticly send to you. They have a trust fund set up at Gringotts, and Leo will inherit the Black vault when he comes of age. Please find them a place to stay.  
__Yours sincerely,  
__Sirius Black_

Sirius Black! He checked once again for any sort of spell. Nothing. He was getting up to make a floo-call to Mad-eye, to get his opinion on this, when his fire place chimed, and Poppy's voice came through it, calling his name.

"Albus! Hospital wing, quickly!" His floo-call to Alistair could wait.

"Coming, Poppy," he said, as he walked briskly to the fire. Stepping through the flames, he found a frantic nurse.

"Oh Albus, Black and LeStrange! On the other side of the wing!"

Dumbledore ran across the room at a surprising pace, for someone of his years. When he reach the children, he immediately dove into the closest one, the girl's, mind. Images flashed in front of his eyes. First, he saw a teddy bear struggling to make a lot of pancakes, to give them to the rainbow. Assuming it was a dream (which it was), he pushed past it. Next he saw the girl playing on the floor with two identical babies, only her hair was brown, her nose was bigger, and her eyes were blue. They started coming quicker, the girl and a boy against another boy, sword fighting, a childhood crush, pushing a toddler on a swing, taking a bath with a blond boy two years younger, running through the woods with the same boy, both of them seven years older, the normal life of a Muggle family. There wasn't a sign of an Occlumency barrier. The mind was all jumbled and chaotic.

Pulling out of who he figured was Lyra's mind, he dove into the boy's, probably Leo. Pushing past the meaningless dream on the forefront of the boy's mind, something about a wolfship named Heron, he came to the important memories. Normal boy things, but no brooms. Stuff like wrestling, getting dirty, sword fighting. It was past these, though, that Dumbledore found what he was looking for, what he did not find in Lyra. Confirmation that these were indeed the children of Sirius Black.

_(Memory flashback)_

"_Shh, little one, Daddy will see you soon. You'll be alright, little Leo, take good care of your sister, don't forget Daddy and Mummy," a young Sirius Black cooed over a small bundle. He was interrupted by Remus Lupin, who was holding a softly snoring bundle wrapped in a pink blanket._

"_It's time, Padfoot."_

"_Alright, Moony," Black replied in a choked voice, as little Leo waved his hand vaguely in the air._

_He laid the baby down in a circle made of runes, with runes all around. Remus laid the other child down next to her twin. Drawing their wands, the two men chanted the incantation together. _

"_Fortem dimittet eos__!"_

_The babies were enveloped in a warm golden light, and the memory ended._

_(Memory flashback ends)_

Dumbledore pulled out of the memory with a gasp.

"Albus?" Poppy asked fearfully.

"They are not the prisoners. They are the children of Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon."

"Are you sure that it is not a trick? They didn't marry."

"I am sure, Poppy," Dumbledore replied, while raising the shield. "That is some really excellent wand work."

"Never mind my wand work. What are their names, how did they get into the hospital wing, why not St. Mungo's?"

"They came here, because that is how the spells on them worked. They were raised as Muggles, so there is nothing to fear. The girl is Lyra Elvendork Black, and her brother is Leo Elvendork Black."

Poppy stared at Dumbledore.

"Elvendork?" she asked incredulously. Silently, Dumbledore handed her Sirius's letter.

* * *

John Matthews smiled to himself as he flew over the waters in the _Heron._ Hal was standing beside him, while Edvin was in the bows knitting. It was a good dream, until water splashed over the side, and he woke up. The catch was, he was probably still dreaming. Dumbledore was looking down at him. Yep, definitely still dreaming.

* * *

Katy Beth Matthews urge the teddy bear to greater efforts.

"Hurry, you must hurry, the rainbow will be here soon!" Katy Beth didn't exactly know _why_ she was making a teddy bear make pancakes, but she was. Well, she was until the rain started. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, then rubbed them again. The Hogwarts hospital wing, complete with Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore. Still dreaming.

* * *

John sat up slowly, then looked around. Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, and Bellatrix LeStrange. What a combination. Katy Beth was the one for weird dreams, not him. He opened his mouth to say something, when he heard a voice to his right, where Bellatrix was.

"Cool dream." Katy Beth?

"Katy Beth? Is that you?"

"John? You look like Sirius from Snape's memories in Deathly Hallows Part Two."

"You look like Bellatrix LeStrange, but with strait hair."

"Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome."

"As entertaining as this conversation is," Dumbledore broke in, "I must ask you how you know of Black and LeStrange, as you grew up as Muggles." He was puzzled. Leo might _possibly_ remember when he was sent to the AU, but he couldn't know who LeStrange was, what the Deathly Hallows were, and he wouldn't call Black Sirius and Snape Snape. Not if he was Black's son. And that didn't explain how Lyra knew of them.

"You want to take that one, Katy Beth?"

"Sure. Alright, Professor. Just give me a second to make sure that I am not dreaming." She pintched herself. "I'm still pretty sure I'm dreaming, but here goes. Where we're from, there is a series of seven books, with several companion books. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. They tell about the school years of a boy named Harry Potter, who went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Here." she paused. "What year is it, Professor Dumbledore?"

"1989"

"Oh Merlin, we time traveled." Leo muttered.

"Right, so we're from 2014, and Harry's staring in three years. Right now he should be at the Dursley's, am I correct?"

"Umm, Katy Beth, I don't think that we should know that piece of information, judging by the way Dumbledore's face lost it's composer for a second there."

"Well you asked me to explain," Lyra retorted. "Anyway, we were already mentioning the Order, Snape's memories, and lots of other things we shouldn't know. Not to mention that we shouldn't even be here, Hogwarts isn't real!"

"And you don't look like a thirteen year old Bellatrix LeStrange!"

"Eleven, Mr. Black. You and your sister are eleven." Dumbledore interrupted.

Lyra protested that. "But sir, I'm thirteen. I have been since last September."

"Wait," Leo said, ignoring his sister, "did you just call me Mr. Black? I'm a Matthews. We both are."

"Ah," Dumbledore replied. "You were born a Black. Allow me to explain. When you were a month old, you were sent to a world without magic by your father, to protect you from the war. Do you know about the war?"

The siblings nodded.

"Good, then I won't have to explain it. Your mother was killed five days after you were born, along with her parents. Your father arrived in time to save you two, but not her. With the help of one of his close friends, he sent you to the world that you grew up in, though it seems as though our world was linked to this one through the books that you mentioned." he paused, as if to wait for questions. He was not disappointed.

It was Leo who asked, and when he did, they came poring out. "Did our father name us John Christopher and Kathryn Elizabeth Black? Or are our names something different? What about Mummy, Daddy, Duncan, Jacob, and Esau? They will worry about us."

"One at a time, please. Your father named you Leo Elvendork and Lyra Elvendork Black. You do-" He was interrupted by Lyra cackling madly.

"Elvendork! It's unisex!" At that, Leo dissolved into a fit of giggles. Amid the storm of laughter, Dumbledore could only discern bits and pieces of words. He heard 'fisher' 'motorcycle' and 'pistol wands', non of which made sense.

"Alright, that's enough," Madam Pomfrey finally spoke up. They had all forgotten that she was there. "It's clear that these two are in shock. They can learn about their parents, their ages, and everything else tomorrow. For now, bed." She hustled away, then returned with two different potions, which she proceeded to practically shove down Leo and Lyra's throats. "This will help with any side affects of dimension travel, and this is dreamless sleep. Drink them both now." Almost immediately after they drank the concoctions, they were asleep. Madam Pomfrey tucked them in tenderly, sticking White Puppy under Lyra's arm.

"Poor dears, ripped from everything that they know, and given awful middle names, not to mention that they're father's a mass murderer, though they seem to be the farthest thing from it. They'll wake by tomorrow morning. But," Here she turned her glare full force on Dumbledore, "if you even think about coming in here before noon..." she trailed off, leaving the threat unsaid, but still there.

"Very well, Poppy. I shall go call on Andromeda Tonks. She is their closest kin that I would consider sending them to, and should be able to give them a home."

With that, Dumbledore swept out of the hospital wing.

* * *

**Here it is, the one that has been holding me back in Alone, Yet Not Alone.  I know the Sirius-Black's-daughter-is-named-Lyra plot line is _very_ over used, but I have yet to see a Leo and Lyra Black twins. I only went with the name Lyra for the girl because I couldn't find a star that started with the letter 'O' that could be used as a girl's name. Otherwise it would have been an 'Orion and someone else Black' I am going to try to go heavy on Leo's point of view, and have him talk more, unless you want more of Lyra. They are going to talk like the Weasley twins quite a bit, though. **

**I hope that you all get the 'Elvendork' joke, I couldn't resist throwing it in.**

**I am aware that this plot may seem familiar, it should be. I originally got this idea from another story, where Lyra Black is sent to our world to keep her safe from the war, but I can't find it again, or else I would ask permission before using that plot line. This will be entirely my own story after this first chapter, as the original writer hasn't gotten beyond this point. **

**I hope to have the next chapter up by tomorrow. Please follow, favorite, and review. **

**~Ginny**


	2. Chapter 2

Andromeda Tonks nee Black was pulling oatmeal cookies from the oven when her floo chimed.

"Come through!" she called over her shoulder, as both her hands were engaged. She heard the _whoosh_ of the flames as whoever was calling stepped through. She set the tray down carefully on the table, looked up, and had a heart attack. Albus Dumbledore, her old headmaster, was standing in the doorway from the living room to the kitchen.

"Professor Dumbledore!" she exclaimed, painfully conscious of her flour covered apron. "What brings you here?"

"It's Albus, Andromeda, and I am here on a family matter." Dumbledore replied.

"Please call me Andi," Andi said absently. "Is it Narcissa? Or, oh no, Bella's escaped from Azkaban!" she started panicking.

"It is nothing like that Andi, much more pleasant. You see, I have a bit of a problem," he pause for a while.

"Yes," Andi prompted.

"Here," Dumbledore handed her the letter that Sirius had written. After reading it, she looked up.

"Sirius had kids, and with Marlene. Why am I not surprised." she looked strait at Dumbledore. "They're coming to live here, I wont take no for an answer."

Dumbledore smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that, Andi. They do need a place to stay during the summer and Christmas, and I am reluctant to place them in a Muggle orphanage, or with the Malfoys. Somehow I don't see young Draco and Mr. Black getting along."

Andi shook her head, agreeing with him. "Somehow I don't see that either. Right, when do I get to see them?"

"Poppy has them in the hospital wing, which I am barred from until noon tomorrow," Dumbledore admitted sheepishly. "They got a little over-excited, and she bedded them down with dreamless sleep."

"Very well, may I floo over tomorrow?"

"Certainly,"

A few minutes later he left, with a cookie in each hand.

* * *

_(The next day...)_

"_Yaaaawn. _I don't like dreamless sleep. It makes me too sleepy," Lyra announced upon waking up, sometime around eleven thirty.

"No, your always sleepy," Leo disagreed. Their friendly banter was interrupted by a red-head sixth year carrying a red head fifth year into the wing.

"Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey!" the sixth year shouted as he ran in.

Madam Pomfrey hustled out of her office. "Oh dear, what happened now." She sounded like she was used to seeing the two.

"Quidditch accident. Jeremy hit the bludger a little too hard during the game, and it bonked Charlie on the head." the unnamed sixth year said.

Madam Pomfrey swished her wand at Charlie and floated him over to a bed. "I do declare. By the time that you leave Hogwarts, you will have spent more time in here than out. I might as well make this your bed."

Charlie opened his eyes a little bit. "You know you love me, Poppy," he murmured with a small smile.

"Madam Pomfrey," she corrected with a snort, but Leo and Lyra could see a small smile on her face. While she was busy with tending to Charlie, the sixth year had removed his wand from his sleeve, and was waving it at the wall above the bed. Words formed on the plaster. 'Reserved for Charlie Weasley'.

Leo and Lyra burst into laughter, causing Madam Pomfrey to look up. "William Weasley!"

"Yes Madam?"

"Remove it."

"Yes Madam Pomfrey." He waved his wand with a grin, causing the words to disappear. As Madam Pomfrey continued to work on Charlie, William came over to the Blacks.

"Hi, I'm Bill, who are you?" he asked

"I'm J-Leo, and this is my sister Ka-Lyra," Leo introduced for both of them.

"What house are you in? I haven't seen you before."

"Well... We're not in a house. I'm not sure when we'll be sorted, probably next year," began Lyra.

"Probably, didn't Dumbledore say we were eleven?" agreed Leo.

"You don't know how old you you are?" Bill sounded puzzled.

"It's a long story," both Blacks said together, then they looked at each other.

"Why can-" began Lyra.

"I tell-" continued Leo.

"What you're thinking!" they finished together.

"You sound like my twin brothers," said Bill with an amused look on his face. "Are you twins?"

"Are we Leo?"

"I don't know Lyra, one more thing to ask Dumbledore, I guess."

Bill opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the wizard under discussion entering the wing.

"Ah! Mr. Weasley, I see that you have met Mr. and Miss Black," Dumbledore said as he approached them.

Bill took a step away when Dumbledore said 'Black'. "Black, as in _Sirius Black_?" he asked.

Dumbledore sighed, closing his eyes. "They are nothing like their father, Mr. Weasley."

"But still, Blacks!" protested Bill.

"Hey!"

"This is the first-"

"That we've heard-"

"Of Sirius being our Dad,"

"But we were just talking to you-"

"And it's rather obvious that we're NOT mass murderers," Lyra finished.

"Not to mention that Sirius _isn't_ a mass murderer," Leo muttered, but no-one heard him.

"Aright," Bill said grudgingly, and got up to go. He was halfway to the doors, when Dumbledore called after him.

"Mr. Weasley, please don't mention Mr. and Miss Black to your friends, I do not want the school prejudiced against them before their first day." Bill nodded, then continued to the door, almost knocking down Andi, who was coming through at that moment.

While Andi paused for a moment to talk to Madam Pomfrey, Leo got Dumbledore's attention.

"Sir, Sirius- Dad, he's innocent, Pettigrew framed him!

Dumbledore turned around, and fixed both his eyes, no longer twinkling, on the Blacks. "I understand that both of you know the future, answer me this; is the future a good and happy one?"

"Yes" they answered together.

"Good. Then you _must not change the time line_. If you do, you may destroy that future. If you free Sirius, then another Death Eater may escape, resurrect Voldemort, and many more people will be killed. You see, you _cannot change the time line._ Do you understand me?"

They nodded, wide eyed.

Dumbledore continued. "As much a I hate the thought of an innocent man remaining in Azkaban, stay there he must, for the Greater Good. I am deeply sorry that this man is your father."

Their sirius (get it?) conversation was abruptly broken off the arrival of Andi, who had finished talking to Madam Pomfrey.

"Albus," she nodded at Dumbledore, then saw Leo and Lyra. "Merlin! You look just like Sirius did at your age Leo, and you Lyra, you look exactly like I did!"

The kids exchanged a glance. "Ummm"

"Mr. and Miss Black, this your cousin Andromeda Tonks."

"Call me Cousin Andi." Andi corrected.

"Alright Cousin Andi," they said together. Turing to Dumbledore, they continued.

"Are we twins?" that was Lyra.

"Who is our Mum?" Leo.

And together- "How old are we?"

"Oh dear, they do twin-speak don't they?" Andi sighed at Dumbledore. "James and Sirius did too. Drove Remus and Peter batty." She didn't notice how both Blacks growled at the mention of Peter. She turned to them. "Right, your questions. You are both eleven, born on June 22, 1978 to Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon." There was silence for a moment, then the questions started again.

Lyra asked Leo's question from the day before. "What about Mummy, Daddy, Duncan, Jacob, and Esau?"

"Am I right in assuming that that was the family that Black sent you to live with?" upon receiving two nods in confirmation, Dumbledore continued with a sigh. "They will not remember. All memory of, did you say your names were John and Katy Beth? All memory of John and Katy Beth has been erased from the memory of that world."

"They wont remember us?" Lyra queried, tears threatening to fall. "Jacob and Esau won't remember their Ki Bef?"

"Will we ever forget them? Like a memory charm?" Leo asked.

"No, except with age," Dumbledore replied, "or if you want me to put a memory charm on you."

This was instantly denied by both with many a no.

"If that's that then," Cousin Andi spoke up, "the we ought to be heading home, you'll want to set up your rooms before you sleep, and tomorrow we'll have to go cloths shopping.

* * *

After a short trip through the floo, (Leo and Lyra both got sick) they entered the small house. Cousin Andi lead the way up the stairs to their new rooms.

"Your room, Leo, used to be Ted's study, and there's still a couple of book cases. Lyra, you'll have to share a room with my daughter Nymphadora." The twins gagged at the name. "I've already put another bed in there, and you can borrow some of her out grown cloths."

"Thanks," Lyra said.

"Well then, I'll leave you to it. Oh, and Lyra, don't feel ashamed by your dog, Nymphadora still sleeps with her stuffed quaffle, and she doesn't even like Quidditch." With that, Cousin Andi walked down stairs.

"The twins looked at each other. "Well then," they said together, and went off their separate rooms.

* * *

Leo entered his room. The walls were a dark green, and covered in bookcases, except for a desk under the window and a bed in the corner. There was a small dresser at the foot of his bed, obviously intended for cloths. The bedspread was green with the Slytherin crest in the middle.

'Snakes' he thought to himself as he sat down on it. Was Cousin Andi in Slytherin? He shrugged. Lyra would know better than he. She had been a potterhead much longer than he had. He sighed, then got up to go and see what Lyra's room was like.

* * *

Lyra stepped into her room, and was hit with a wave of yellow. The walls were painted yellow and both bedspreads were yellow with the Hufflepuff crest. On the left hand wall, walking in, there was a large, moving poster of Myron Wagtail, the lead singer from the Weird Sisters. Yep, they're hairy alright.

There was a small bookshelf, painted black, with the school books from the first four years of Hogwarts, as well as books like _The Tales of Beetle the Bard_, _The Lord of the Rings_, _Mary Poppins_, _Jane Eyre_, _The Hobbit_, and _Winnie the Pooh_.

"Those Muggle books must be from her father" she murmured, as her finger trailed along the spines. She turned from the bookshelf and walked one of the beds, the one without the poster over it. She tossed White Puppy down on the pillow, and was getting ready to raid Tonks' dresser for pajamas, when Leo walked in.

"Hey Katy Beth, or should I say Lyra."

"Hey John. These new names are going to be so hard to remember."

"Yeah, so will everything else. We're in the Harry Potter world, Sirius is our dad, we're now twins, and we some how know what the other one is thinking."

"I wish we could do something to help Si-Dad."

"Me too," Leo agreed. "Hey! We're Harry Potter's God-siblings!"

"You're right," Lyra laughed. "And you know what else? We're going to be in the same year as the Weasley twins. They're going to find the Marauders' Map their first week, and we're Padfoot's kids!"

"Cool! Do you think that we'll be allowed in the Order of the Phoenix?"

"If Dad has his way, remember, he wanted Harry in."

"Yeah," Leo agreed.

There was silence for a bit, where they each just sat staring at each other, then Lyra spoke up.

"We should make a list of all the major events in the Harry Potter series, so that we don't forget."

"M hm," Leo hummed, "and we should also see if we can get Cousin Andi to charm it so that only we can see."

"Good idea."

Cousin Andi's voice came floating up the stairs. "Dinner time!"

"Coming!" they shouted back together.

Leo looked at Lyra. "Ready?" he asked.

"Ready." she agreed.

* * *

**Hey. (or as Tonks would say, wotcher!) I hope you enjoyed that, got to see a little Leo-Lyra interaction. I hope that it wasn't too boring, I based it off of the conversations my brother Elladan (Elladan626) and I would have. Please review, this is my first story that hasn't gotten any reviews, it makes me sad, as this is probably my best. :(  
~Ginny**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_(Platform 9¾, Kings Cross Station, June 24, 1989)_

The scarlet steam engine squealed into Kings Cross Station, carrying with it all the returning students from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Nymphadora Tonks waited with her friend Margret for the Train to come to a full stop.

"I see Mum!" she shouted excitedly to Margret. "But there's two children with her, one of them looks like my cousin." She furrowed her brow.

"There's my Mum, and look, Mark's there too!"

The two girls hurried off the train with their suitcases. They gave each other one last hug, then rushed off to find their respective parents.

"Wotcher Mum! Who's this?"

"Nymphadora," Cousin Andi embraced her daughter. "These are your second cousins once removed. Leo, Lyra, this is my daughter, Nymphadora."

Said witch changed her hair to a vibrant shade of fusha. "Don't _call_ me that, Mum!" Holding out her hand, she turned to the twins, who were watching in amusement. "Wotcher! You can call me Tonks, or as you're family, Dora."

"Hey Dora!" they replied together.

"How-" started Lyra,

"are you?" finished Leo with a grin.

Dora grinned. "Twin-speak! Charlie mentioned that his twin brothers do that."

The twins looked at each other.

"Would this be the Charlie-" Leo started to ask,

"Who got his head smashed in by a bludger hit by Jimmy?" his sister finished for him.

"It was Jeremy," Leo corrected her.

"No, I'm sure it was Jimmy."

"Jeremy."

"Jimmy!"

Cousin Andi rolled her eyes. "Alright, that's enough you two. Stop arguing."

Dora laughed. "It was Jeremy, the Hufflepuff beater. He's in my year."

"Who won the match?" Leo asked, almost jumping up and down from excitement.

"Gryffindor," Dora growled. "That's why Jeremy hit the bludger so hard. Charlie grabbed she snitch just as the bludger connected with his head. Gryffindor _always_ wins."

"Go Gryffindor!" Lyra punched the air. "Who won the house cup?" she asked after she had calmed down a bit.

"Slytherin. From what I've heard, they've won it ever since Snape was potions professor."

"Bummer."

"Yeah."

"Well now," Cousin Andi's tone was brisk, "Let's head home. Nymphadora, stay here right here, don't move. I'll apperate with the twins, then come back for you. Got it?"

"Got it Mum."

With a crack, the three disappeared from the station. Two more cracks later, and no sign that the Tonkses had ever been there remained.

* * *

_(that night, in the girl's room...)_

"Oh!" exclaimed Dora to Lyra as she entered her room after dinner. "I see Mum added another bed in here for you."

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind that I took the one _not_ under the Weird Sisters poster, I don't care for them much."

"Oh that's fine," assured Dora. "The one under the poster is mine anyways. Do you have a Quidditch team? Maybe you could put their poster over your bed."

"No," Lyra admitted. "I've only read about them in _Quidditch Through the Ages_. From what I've read though, I like Puddlemere United and the Ireland National Quidditch Team."

"I support Holy-Head Harpies, I knew their captain when she was at Hogwarts, I was a first year then."

"Cool! Do you think that I could get an Ireland poster?"

"Sure, I'll ask Mum."

They got into their pajamas quietly, and settled down in their beds after Dora turned off the light switch. A couple minutes afterward, Lyra suddenly sat up.

"Dora?" her voice came through the darkness.

"Yes Lyra?" Dora replied apprehensively. She could _here_ the smile in her cousin's voice.

"Do you like werewolves?"

What? "Not particularly, why do you ask?"

"Oh, you never know," came the reply.

No matter how hard she tried, Dora could get no more on the subject that night, or during the day, though it was not through lack of trying, and when she did bring the question up, she saw Leo and Lyra exchange knowing grins, though for the life of her, she could not tell why.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Leo and Lyra showed that they were their father's children. Using Dora's old spell books, and steeling wands from the of-age wizards in the house, they started what began to be known as the Black Twins Reign Of Terror. They couldn't do as much as they would like to, because their magic wasn't up to more than the first year spells, but with the few spells that they knew, they made their adopted family afraid to turn around.

It started two mornings after Dora came home. Cousin Andi came down the stairs to start making breakfast. This she found rather hard to do, as all her utensils started floating away from her. She grabbed at the spatula, only to find it in the mudroom. She was at a loss as to what was going on, when Ted came down the stairs asking if she had seen his wand.

"Your wand? Isn't it on your bedside table where you always keep it when at home? Bowl, come back here!"

"No, it's not," Ted said in an amused voice, as he watched his wife chasing the glass bowl around the kitchen. "Why don't you just _accio_ it?"

Cousin Andi slapped her hand to her forehead. "Duh," she said to herself as she reached for her wand. Only to find that it was not there. She turned to her husband. "Do you think..." He nodded.

"Yep."

* * *

Dora was delighted at being able to sleep in on a Monday morning, but her calm was shattered by her mother's voice.

"LEO AND LYRA ELVENDORK BLACK!"

What? She glanced at Lyra's bed. The only thing there was Lyra's old stuffed dog, White Puppy. Shaking the sleep out of her eyes, Dora got up, put on her dressing gown, and went down the hall to Leo's room. It was empty. She made her way down the stairs to the kitchen to see what all the fuss was about. A very peculiar sight met her eyes. Both of her parents were chasing the various supplies needed to make eggs around the kitchen.

Being a Metamorphmagus was a good thing, as well as being able to change her body features, she also had excellent hearing. From the pantry under the stairs, she could hear muffled giggles.

"Mum, Dad," she jerked her head over to the door. Her parent's caught on at once. Ted strode over to the small door and pulled it open. Two black-haired children tumbled out, clutching wands. Her _parents_ wands. Poor kids. Her Mum's temper could rival that of Molly Weasley.

"LEO AND LYRA ELVENDORK BLACK! THERE IS A REASON THAT CHLILDREN UNDER THE AGE OF ELEVEN ARE NO ALOWED WANDS! Hand them over!"

Sheepishly, but grinning nonetheless, Leo and Lyra handed over the elder Tonkses' wands.

"Yes Cousin Andi," they chorused together.

She drew in breath to begin shouting again, but Ted interrupted her.

"Andi, I'm going to need breakfast soon if I'm not going to be late for work."

Cousin Andi nodded. "Very Well. Lyra, Leo, you will clean up this kitchen the Muggle way. Now!"

With two identical nods, the two of them sprang to work, looking like this was a frequent chore where they came from.

While they worked, they also talked, not stopping in their motions at all.

"This is so cool, how we're able to work together so much better than we used to," Lyra remarked.

"Yeah," Leo agreed. "That prank was brilliant, don't you think? I bet they'll like the next one even more." His back was to the Tonkses, so they did not see the grin he shot his twin, telling her that he was joking, and they exchanged apprehensive looks.

After the postponed breakfast, Ted left for the Muggle office where he was the TV's anchor man for the after noon, Andi started cleaning up the dishes, Nymphadora went to her room to grab a book, then sat down on the couch in the living room, and the twins retreated giggling, (in Lyra's case) and laughing, (in Leo's case) to Leo's room.

* * *

"Well," said Lyra, after they were seated on his bed and floor, "we're going to have to come up with a really good prank after what you said a breakfast." She look expectantly up at him.

"Really?" he asked, his eyes wide in feigned innocence. "All I recall saying is that I'm looking forward to Hogwarts."

Lyra smacked him gently on the leg. "Prat. You know what I meant. What do you suggest?"

"Hmm," he considered for a moment. "Orange hair? No, Dora'd morph it away immediately. Do you know any Muggle tricks? They'd never suspect those, like, I don't know, like the ones Mummy told us about for April fools."

"That's a brilliant idea Leo! We should wait a bit, maybe two weeks, to keep them on edge, then when their least expecting it, spring it on them."

Leo's grin was positively wicked. "Perfect. Now, what should we do."

There was silence for a moment while they both thought, then Lyra broke it. "It's times like these that I wish Google had been invented already, and that we had access to it. I can't remember who's winning next years Quidditch World Cup, and at home, I'd be able to look it up in a heartbeat."

"This _is_ home now, Lyra, or at least until seventh year, when Dad goes back to Grimmauld Place, and we can move in with him. Somehow I doubt that Cousin Andi would let us go where ever he went after flying off on Buckbeak. Anyway," Leo said, continuing, "back to the prank. What do you think? Cousin Andi and Ted don't have a car, so we can't do the post-it notes on car trick..."

"The air horn door stop!" Lyra exclaimed, interrupting him. "We can do it on the kitchen door!"

"Diabolical, my dear sister," grinned Leo. "And let's see if we can call up our accidental magic to make it look like a real door stop."

He was answered with a matching grin.

* * *

_(Two weeks later...)_

"The Hogwarts letters should be arriving soon," said Ted one morning at breakfast. The Black twins' adopted family's paranoia had calmed down quite a bit, after the twin's showed no more signs of pranking. Sure, they were mini-Siriuses, but other than bouncing off the walls, nothing was out of the ordinary. Currently they were eating pancakes with Ted and Cousin Andi, while Dora was sleeping in upstairs.

Cousin Andi sighed impatiently. "NYMPHADORA!" she yelled out the door and up the stairs. "WAKE UP!"

A minute later, those downstairs heard a very sleepy "Coming Mum," from said Metamorphmagus. Another three minutes after that, a very sleepy, disheveled Dora came through the door, banging it against the wall as she tripped and fell. Any apology, or exclamation that she said was drowned out by a loud blast of noise, seemingly coming from no-where.

When the noise had subsided, and the ringing in their ears had stopped, Cousin Andi cursed. "Bloody hell! What was that?" All four stared at her, the Leo and Lyra punched the air.

"Yes!" they crowed. "We made Cousin Andi swear!" They jumped up from their places at the table and started dancing around the floor, singing "We did it! We did it! We did it!" Their victory dance was cut short by Ted grabbing one of their ears each.

"Lyra and Leo. I might have known." He pointed them in the direction of the sink. "Dishes," he said.

"Yes Ted."

* * *

After the kitchen was cleaned up, the family was sitting around the fireplace. Leo and Lyra had their heads together, no doubt planing some prank, Dora was working on an essay for Snape, Cousin Andi was reading a book, and Ted was whittling. This calm atmosphere (well, not really calm, more like apprehensive, because of the twins) was interrupted by the arrival of three owls through the back window, and over the dinning room table.

"OUR LETTERS!" Leo, Lyra, and Dora shouted together.

They jumped up to grab their letters and detach them from the owls. The twins opened theirs egerly.

* * *

Hogwarts School _of_ Witchcraft _and_ Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc.,Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, Internationale Confed. Of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

* * *

Hogwarts School _of_ Witchcraft _and_ Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc.,Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, Internationale Confed. Of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

* * *

The twins supply lists were combined in Leo's, as the elder's, envelope.

Cousin Andi snatched the neglected list from the floor where it had fallen. "Hmm," she said as she looked it over. "We don't have anything going on today, lets go get this now, before the school rush. When non of her children, adopted included, responded, she got up and hit them on their heads. Pointing at the fire place she barked- "Leaky Cauldron. Now!"

A few seconds and a mad scramble for cloaks later, the whole Tonks family was standing in the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

**Third chapter up! I'm not sure how long I will be able to keep up the once a day updates, but their great while they last. :) There wasn't that much plot development, but I wanted to establish the characters, especially Leo and Lyra. Some one asked me if the twins are going to change the time line much. The answer is no, they're not. Other than shoving Fred out of the way of the wall, and telling Cedric to run like hell every time he sees a graveyard. **

**Good job to everyone who spotted the Lord of the Rings reference, My sister, Nimrodel (Nimrodel626) is really into it, and I think that it is pretty good, as well. **

**A big thanks to Ebony'wingz for being my first reviewer. **

**Right, the fun stuff. Every chapter, I am going to ask a HP related question. Please leave a review with your answer and your house. If you answer correctly, your house gets a point. When I finish the story, I'll reward a 'house cup'. Question of the week: Who was James Potter the First's mother?**

**Have a great Memorial Day!**

**~Ginny**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hello, Ted," greeted Tom the barman as said wizard tumbled out of the floo. "How are you, Andromeda? Tonks, lovely to see you, and who are you?"

"These are our cousins, the Elvendorks," introduced Dora.

The twins were suitably outraged. "Hey! It's Leo-"

"-And Lyra!"

Tom grinned his toothless grin. "Hello, Leo and Lyra, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice-" Lyra started,

"-to meet you-" Leo continued,

"-as well." they finished together.

"Those two," sighed Andi. "They don't know when to stop. Come along, we have a lot of shopping to do. Gringotts first." With that, she hustled her family along to the white marble building. As they entered, Leo and Lyra took the time to look at the famous poem on the doors.

"_Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
_Of what awaits the sin of greed_  
_For those who take, but do not earn,_  
_Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
_So if you seek beneath our floors_  
_A treasure that was never yours,_  
_Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
_Of finding more than treasure there," _they read together, alternating lines between them.

"Oh come along, you're holding up traffic," said Ted, pushing them into the bank. Once inside, Ted turned to Cousin Andi. "I'll take Dora to our vault, if you can get the twins set up?"

"Alright," she agreed. Grabbing Leo's right hand and Lyra's left, both of which they promptly jerked out of her's, she hurried to the nearest available teller. Clearing her throat, she announced-

"Miss and Mr. Black wish to enter their vault." Upon the handing over of the key, the Goblin got up and headed towards the carts.

Lyra eyed the cart nervously. "Are you sure that's safe?" she asked the Goblin.

"No," he grinned a horrible grin.

"Cousin Andi, do you think that I could stay up here?"

Cousin Andi smiled sympathetically. "Yes Lyra, just, stay still, don't pull pranks, and don't get into trouble."

"That's a bit of a tall order."

*Snort*

* * *

Leo climbed into the rickety cart. Unlike his sister, he loved heights, and he really wanted to see the dragon. In his book, the ride was all too short.

The vault, when they reached, was just a simple gray wall with a key hole. Taking the key from Cousin Andi, the Goblin inserted it into the slit. The door slowly and soundlessly opened. Leo's jaw dropped. Groups of Galleons, stacks of Stickles, and piles of Knuts. More gold, silver, and bronze than he could have ever believed existed. Wow.

He heard Cousin Andi come up behind him. "Well come on," she said impatiently, "your sister's waiting for us in the entrance, and I don't trust her. Fill your bag with Galleons, and lets get out of here."

Despite what Cousin Andi had said, Leo took a long time to fill his bag, just looking around at all the treasure. While climbing the pile, he saw in the far right corner a small shelf. Upon closer inspection, he saw that it head two small boxes, one marked Leo, and one marked Lyra. Puzzled, he tossed them into the bag, and continued to fill it. He left reluctantly to Cousin Andi's anxious civvieing. He may or may not have dawdled a bit to give Lyra time to cause mischief.

* * *

Lyra watched the cart bear her brother and cousin away apprehensively, afraid that it would fall at any moment. She shivered. Heights were horrid. She would never understand Leo's fascination with looking over the tops of tall towers and going off in unstable, rickety carts. After turning around, and trying and failing to find Ted and Dora, she headed out to the front steps to wait for her family. As she stepped out the doors, she tripped and fell, tumbling headlong into a tall wizard and his wife.

"Watch where you you're going, you-" the tall wizard began, but was cut off by his wife.

"Bella?" she asked in amazement.

Lyra looked up, nonplussed. "I'm Lyra," she replied. "I'm sorry I bumped into you, I'm worse than Dora that way, Cousin Andi says." She grinned.

Further conversation was cut off by the arrival of Ted and Dora. "Lyra Black!" the former exclaimed. "What are you doing out here. I thought you were down in your vault with Andi and Leo."

"Sorry Ted, I just can't stand heights of any kind, and Cousin Andi said I could stay."

He nodded, then saw the couple. "Malfoy."

"Tonks," Malfoy sneered.

With that, the aristocratic duo swept into the bank.

"Who were they?" asked Lyra, playing dumb. It was Dora who answered her.

"Those were the Malfoys, the biggest gits known to wizardkind, and the woman was my Aunt Narcissa."

"Dora!"

"Sorry Dad."

Leo and Cousin Andi emerged from the bank, ending the argument before it started.

"We have the money! Lyra, you wont believe the amount of gold in there, heaps and heaps of it! A lot more than they ever showed in the m-"

"Leo!" Lyra exclaimed, shoving a hand over her brother's mouth. Something that sounded vaguely like 'Alright, Lyra', came out of it. She removed the hand. "Where to next?" she asked no one in particular.

"Madam Malkins'," it was Ted who replied, "you all need new robes, even Dora. You two shot up like weeds over the past three weeks.

* * *

"Hello, Tonkses," greeted Madam Malkin, as they entered the shop. "Are these your cousins, Andi? They look just like you."

"Yep!" the twins replied for their cousin.

"We're Leo-"

"-and Lyra."

"Nice to meet you, Leo and Lyra. Stand up right here, you too, Tonks." A magical measuring tape flew around the three teen and pre-teens. Flicking her wand at it, the dumpy witch made it soar over to the windowsill, where it collapsed in a heap. She chatted with Cousin Andi and Ted while she fitted robes to Lyra, Dora, and Leo with an expertise that only comes from years of doing it. To the twins, it seemed to take forever. Finally, she was done.

"Come back in an hour to pick them up," she said as she saw them out the door.

"Ugg!" exclaimed Lyra, wiping her brow dramatically. "Please, dear cousin, do not drag us in there again! We shall die!"

Dora grinned at her antics, while Ted and Cousin Andi hid smiles. "I hate to break the news to you, but you have to go back in there every year."

"No!" cried Leo, getting in on the act. "Say it isn't so!"

"Alright you too, that's enough. Flourish and Blotts, next stop."

"Beat you there, Nymphadora!" the twins shouted over their shoulder as they ran off cackling down the ally.

"What did you call me?!" she yelled as she started to chase them.

"Oh Merlin, we should not have said that!" they shared horrified looks. "Run!"

* * *

Tearing into the bookshop, the bumped into a pair of red heads. "Hide us!" the gasped. "Angry Metamorphmagus!"

Without waiting for more explanation, the two boys pulled the Black twins behind the bookshelves, and stationed themselves in front. A moment later, they saw what the two black-haired children had meant by 'angry Metamorphmagus'.

"Have you seen the Elvendorks?" she panted. "Boy and girl, long black hair, gray eyes, cackling madly?"

Red head boy 1 turned to Red head boy 2. "Have you seen anyone of that description, Gred?" he asked.

"Nope, can't say that I have Forge," the other replied.

"Oh, sorry to bother you," with that, Dora rushed forward, tripped, fell, and knocked over a small display of books. She jumped up again, and continued on into the shop.

"You can come out, now, Elvendorks," the first called around the shelf.

"Don't call us that!" Leo exclaimed, as they came out. "It's Leo and Lyra.

"What did you do, to make her so angry? Oh, my names George, and this is my worst half, Fred," the first one said.

"Oi!" Fred cried. They ignored him.

"We called her Nymphadora," explained Lyra.

"She likes to be known by her last name, Tonks," Leo continued.

"Or Dora, to us," added Lyra, "We're her cousins."

"Second cousins once removed," Leo corrected.

"Does it matter?"

"No."

Lyra rolled her eyes.

"So, is this your-" started George,

"-first year at Hogwarts?" finished Fred.

"Yep!" said the Black twins together.

"Want to sit together on the train?" offered Leo.

The Weasley twins looked at each other, shrugged, and said "Sure."

"We have to go-"

"-look for our books-"

"-and avoid-"

"-Dear Cousin Dora."

"See you round!" the Black twins finished together, before rushing off the the first year shelves, leaving two very happy boys behind.

"I like them Forge."

"So do I, Gred."

* * *

Eighteen books, two cauldrons, three sets of glass phials, two telescopes, and two brass scales later, and the burdened group was heading to Ollivanders to buy the twins first wands.

They entered the dusty shop, quite a feat, with all their bags, packages, and paraphernalia.

"Ah!" said Mr. Ollivander, startling the whole family as he appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "You look just like your father. Ash, 9 ¼ inches, very springy. But you have your mother's nose. Cherry, 11 inches, unyielding. She was a good Auror. Now, for you Mr. Black." He turned back to his boxes, waving his wand at the measuring tape.

As it spun around Leo, he adopted a horrified look on his face. "You're not selling me robes, are you? I can't bear the thought of going through that again!"

"Leo."

"Yes Dora?"

"Shut up."

It took ages. After trying what felt like fifty wands, Ollivander came to one box. "Mulberry," he murmured. "Could it be?" he handed the wand to Leo. "Mulberry, with a corr of dragon heartstring. 13 inches, springy. Give it a wave." halfheartedly waving the wand, Leo was very surprised to have a shower of red sparks fall from it.

"Good! Very Good!" Ollivander exclaimed, as the others clapped. "Now, Miss Black." Taking a good look at her, he moved towards the shelf where Leo's wand had come from.

"Mulberry and Unicorn hair, 15 inches, flexible. The wand of a prankster, just like your brother. Give it a wave." Lyra flourished the wand around her head like ribbon-stick. A shower of golden sparks fell around her. Ollivander smiled. Very Creepy. "Excellent. That will be sixteen galleons."

Cousin Andi handed the money over. (she had confiscated the bag from Leo earlier) After paying for their wands, the walked down to Madam Malkins to pick up their robes, then to the Leaky Cauldron to floo home.

* * *

**Alright, so that was a bit shorter, but that seemed to be a good place to end it. Please keep in mind that most of this was written between 9 and 11 pm. A piece of advice: Do not write after 8 o'clock. It is a bad idea.**

**House points question: Buckbeak was renamed. What was his new name?**

**House points:  
****Hufflepuff: 0  
****Gryffindor: 0  
****Slytherin: 0  
****Ravenclaw: 0**

**Please review/follow/favorite!**

**~Ginny**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Leo! Nymphadora! Lyra!" Cousin Andi shouted up the stairs. "Come downstairs! We need to leave!" The Tonkses house shook under the pounding feet of the three Hogwarts students as they stampeded down the stairs.

"Are your uniforms on? Ties strait? Robes fastened? Good. Dora, I'll be apperating you, your father will take the twins." She tapped each of the trunks with her wand, shrinking them so that they could travel in the pockets of the robes, and there would be no need for two trips. Grabbing Dora's arm with her hand, she spun on the spot, disappearing with a crack.

"Hold on tight to my arms," Ted instructed the remaining children as he offered said appendages. They took them, obviously mentally preparing themselves for apperation. With another crack, the Tonks residence stood empty. Platform 9 ¾, Kings Cross Station, London England, however, was not so lucky.

* * *

A cry of "Tonks!" was the first thing that Dora heard as she was hit with a blur of curly dark brown hair.

"Margret! How are you?"

"I'm good. How was your summer?"

"Hectic. You'll see the reason why in a second." She felt two fingers poke her in the back.

"Hey Dora!"

"Why don't you-" began Leo,

"-introduce us-" continued Lyra,  
"-to your friend?" they finished together with grins as big as Hagrid.

Margret Smith looked them up and down. "And who might you be?

"These are my cousins, the Elvendorks." Dora introduced.

"Nymphadora Tonks."

"If you don't want us to call you by your first name-"

"-Then don't call us by our middle."

They turned to Margret. "It's Lyra-"

"-and Leo."

"You rhymed it!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Leo and Lyra Elvendork Black!" Cousin Andi interrupted. "Stop that bickering!"

Margret started giggling. "Your middle name's Elvendork?"

"Yeah, go ahead, tease us about it," Leo muttered.

"Just don't go telling everyone else," chimed in Lyra.

"Will do," Margret replied smiling.

"Right, the train leaves in ten minutes, you had better get on it and find a compartment." Ted twisted around so that he could see his daughter. "Dora, keep an eye on the twins, make sure that they keep out of trouble."

"Sure thing, Dad."

"Oh I'll miss you three," Cousin Andi said as she enveloped them in a hug. "You are all coming home for Christmas, no excuses. And Leo, Lyra, if I hear one complaint about you, you will regret it."

"Yes Cousin Andi," the twins gulped together. She smirked.

"I wasn't put in Slytherin just for my family, you know."

The train squealed loudly, putting an end to the conversation. "Five minutes, five minutes!" someone called out.

"Come on! By Mum, by Dad!"

"By Cousin Andi! See ya, Ted!"

The Blacks and their cousin and her friend dashed to the scarlet engine and boarded it hurriedly. Amid a cloud of steam and a chorus of good byes, the Hogwarts Express pulled out of Kings Cross Station on its way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

As soon as they got on board the train, the twins attempted to sneak away.

"And where do you think your going?" Dora asked as she grabbed their arms.

"Nowhere..." they said to together innocently.

She snorted. "And I'm a flobberworm." she frogmarched them to the nearest empty compartment. "You will stay here. Hand me your trunks." They handed them to her. She tapped them with her wand, muttering the counter-charm under her breath. "_Engorgio_. There. Now, you two will stay in this compartment except to use the restroom. Got that?"

"Yes Nymphadora," they chorused.

Her hair turned fire-red. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She turned her wand on the smirking twins and shouted _"__Crinus Muto!_" Their hair turned to her favorite shade of bubblegum pink. "You called me by my first name, so you get to look like me. I can't guarantee that it will wear off by the Sorting. Remember, stay in this compartment." Turning on her heel, she strode down the corridor to find Margret.

The twins looked at each other. "We have pink hair."

* * *

_(Meanwhile, in another compartment...) _  
"Sit. Stay. Good boys!" Bill commanded and praised his younger brothers. Mum had told him to keep them in line, at least on the train. After making sure that they were sitting nicely on the benches, he went out to find his friends.

"I wonder where Leo and Lyra are," said George after a bit.

"Yeah, they did say that they were going to sit with us."

"Lets go find them."

"I'm game if you are."

They looked down the corridors both ways. No sign of any brothers. After taking one more glance, they moved to the right, only to hurriedly turn back when they saw Bill in the prefects car. The Weasley twins decided that they would look left instead. It was towards the end of the train that they found them.

"There you guys are!" Fred exclaimed. "We've been looking all over for you."

George's attention, however, was drawn to the two heads of pink hair that brightened up the compartment. "Bloody hell! What happened to you guys?"

"We might have called dear Dora Nymphadora." It was Leo who answered for them.

"What on earth possessed you to do that?"

"She was treating us like we were three, we had to do _something _to annoy her, and it worked, didn't it?" Lyra protested.

"Yeah, it worked, if you call getting pink hair 'working'." Fred smirked.

"Yeah yeah."

There was silence for a while, then Lyra asked a question. "What house do you think you'll go to?"

The Weasley twins replied first and together. "Gryffindor! Our whole families there!"

"Where do you think you'll go?" George continued.

The Black twins exchanged a look. Leo answered for them again. "We don't know. Our whole family, except our father, has been in Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Uncle Regulus was a Death Eater, for goodness sake." he fell silent.

"But we don't want to go there. Sure, I might possibly be smart enough for Ravenclaw, though my worst half definitely isn't,"

"Hey!"

"But I think I'm more of a Gryffindor. Leo definitely is."

"Thanks for that, sis."

"You're welcome."

"Your whole families been in Slytherin?" Fred and George repeated.

"Yep," Leo and Lyra replied together. Leo continued.

"Well, Mum's family, the McKinnons, are mostly Ravenclaws, with the occasional Hufflepuff, but the Blacks are one of the worst Dark families out there. Not that we're dark, of course, we live with a Muggleborn and Half-Blood."

"Ted and Dora," Lyra clarified.

"We don't think you're dark," George was quick to assure, though the air in the compartment seem dark and heavy after that.

The atmosphere was broken by the arrival of the snack trolly.

"Anything off the trolly dears?" the motherly woman asked.

"No thanks," George replied, "Fred and me have got sandwiches. You guys?" he looked at Leo and Lyra.

"Go ahead Leo."

"Four Liquorice Wands, please, three Chocolate Frogs, eight Pumpkin Pasties, and four Jelly Slugs," said twin ordered.  
After he handed over the money that Cousin Andi had given him for just such a purpose, he received an armful of sweets. He dumped them all on an empty space on the bench, then proceed to divie them up.

"Why aren't you giving Lyra a Chocolate Frog?" asked Fred, upon seeing that lack of that particular confection in the pile that Leo handed his sister.

"Oh, I don't like chocolate that much. I was allergic to it when I was younger, and now I hate it. It's nasty!"

The Weasley twins edged away from her. "You-"

"-are-"

"-weird."

"Yep!"

Three Chocolate Frogs, four sandwiches, Liquorice Wands, and Jelly Slugs, and eight Pumpkin Pasties later, Compartment M on the Hogwarts Express was full of four satisfied eleven year olds. They weren't sure how it happened, but they closed their eyes, and when they opened them, it was getting dark out. While they were asleep, Dora opened the door to check on her cousins, and found a very sweet sight. Lyra was lying down with her head in Leo's lap, and Leo was leaning against the windowsill. Weasley twin #1 had his head on his brother's shoulder, while Weasley twin #2 had his resting on #1's head. Giving a small smile, she quietly closed the door.

* * *

"Wha? Where are we?" was the first thing George said upon waking up to find his brother's head on top of his own. He sat up, then gave a very manly 'aww' over the Black twins in front of him. He then turned to Fred, gently shaking him awake. Said Weasley awoke with a shout. So much for gently.

"I didn't put the spiders in Ron's bed, Mum, it was George who did it, I swear!"

"That _was_ you! Thanks a lot, I was on garden gnome duty for a week!"

"Spiders?" came two sleepy, amused voices, breaking into their small spat.

"Yes, spiders," said Fred defensively. "Ron told on our prank on Percy, I had to do _something_!"

In a desperate bid to distract his brother's attention from himself, he pulled a cardboard box from his pocket. "Exploding Snap anyone?"

The last hour of the train journey was spent teaching the Black twins to play the Weasley twins favorite game. They finally put it away when Dora poked her head in to announce that they were almost there. When the Metamorphmagus noticed that the two red heads where still in their Muggle cloths, she grabbed Lyra and pulled her out of the compartment.

"You two had better get dressed, we'll be there in about five minutes.

After an excruciating (from Lyra's point of view) three minutes of being cooed over by Dora's dorm-mates, she was allowed to return to her companions.

* * *

The train finally squealed to a halt at Hogsmead station. Hagrid's big voice boomed over the wooden platform.  
"Firs' years! Firs' years! Over here!" The foursome trotted over to the huge man. "No more'n four to a boat!"

The two sets of twins climbed into one of the rickety boats. In the next boat over, Lyra could see a boy with dreadlocks sitting with another dark-skinned girl, and two more children that Lyra didn't recognize. 'Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson' her mind supplied.

One rather chilly boat ride, and one deputy headmistress with an even chillier smile later, the Black twins found themselves walking down a long hall between two tables towards an old, battered hat. The hat then began to sing. Both children didn't really take it in, as they were too busy staring at the candles, the tables, the students, the teachers, the hangings, back to the candles, you get the idea.

Leo leaned over and whispered to Lyra, "The movies don't do it justice.

There was only one student before them. After Anderson, Donald was sorted into Slytherin, it was Leo's turn.

"Black, Leo!"

"Black?"

"Did she say Black?"

"As in _Sirius_ Black?"

"Whose Sirius Black?"

"Ten Galleons says he's Slytherin."

"You're on."

The whispers followed him as he walked the seemingly century long walk to the stool. Thankfully, the hat covered his eyes when Professor McGonagall dropped it on his head.

* * *

"_Well, what have we here, a time traveler? Oh, and there's another one, I look forward to sorting her." Now, where to put you. Not a Hufflepuff, and I won't even mention Ravenclaw. You're very cunning, but not Slytherin either. The only place for you is _GRYFFINDOR!" the last word was shouted for the whole hall to hear. It was met with silence. Then a lone Muggleborn started clapping, but soon stopped as he saw that he was the only one.

A shout sounded from one of the sixth years at the Gryffindor table. "Go to Slytherin where you belong, you slimy snake!"

"That's my cousin!" Dora yelled back from her table. "Leave him alone!"

McGonagall nodded her head at her house's table. "Go to you're table, Mr. Black."

He got slowly off the stool, and made his way to the left, to the red and gold bedecked table. He slid into the seat beside Bill, who was sitting at the end, so as to be able to sit next to his brothers when they were sorted.

"Welcome to Gryffindor," he said quietly, shaking the first new Gryffindor's hand.

* * *

"Black, Lyra!"

"Another one?"

"How many are there?"

"Do you think they are twins?"

The whispers where muffled by the hat as it covered Lyra's ears.

_"__Ah! So you are the other time traveler. It is a pleasure to meet you, my dear. Now, where to put you. You would do well in all the houses, Hufflepuff loyalty, Slytherin cunning, Gryffindor courage, and Ravenclaw's thirst for learning. But Ravenclaw would suppress your other qualities, and you would not like it in Slytherin. I will give you a choice, Hufflepuff or Gryffindor._

'Gryffindor!' she thought with all her might.

_"__Very well then. Join your twin in _GRYFFINDOR!"

This time, no one shouted at her, about half the school had been on the receiving end of one of Dora Tonks's hexes, and no one wanted a repeat.

The rest of the Sorting, and the feast, passed by in a blur for both first years. They climbed the twisting, confusing stairs and corridors of Hogwarts after Bill, learned the new password (Merlin's Beard) then tumbled into their respective beds, too tired to meet their dorm-mates.

* * *

**I'm so, so sorry for the extra-long delay, I had completely dried up. I just couldn't think of anything else to write. I know it's a bit shorter than the others, but it was the best that I could do, considering the circumstances. I don't have anytime to write more, so I will leave it here.  
~Ginny**

**House Point's question: Who was the odd Quidditch commentator during one of the 1996-1997 Quidditch games at Hogwarts. (remember, leave you house with your answer so that I can total up the points. Each question is worth ten points)**

**House Points:  
Hufflepuff: 0  
Ravenclaw: 0  
Gryffindor: 20  
Slytherin: 0**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Leo was awakened by evil cackling. Wait, evil cackling? No one came into his room except Lyra, and she always slept in. The evil cackling was followed by a yelp. The sound came from the bed next to to door, where the boy that Leo hadn't met last night slept. He finally realized where he was.

"Oi! At least wake me up in a civilized manner!" The unknown boy exclaimed. More evil cackling came from the red head twins. Then the curtains of Leo's bed were ripped open, and another pillow came through. It made contact with his head.

"Hey!" Yet more evil cackling. Red heads were cruel.

"Come on sleepy heads! It's almost breakfast time!" Fred or George called out.

Breakfast!? In five minutes flat Leo was dressed and ready to go down. In another two minutes the other boy, who Leo had learned was Lee Jordan, was also ready, and the four boys stampeded down the stairs.

* * *

Lyra woke up to a splash of cold water in her face. She sat up spluttering.

"Who? What? When? Where? How? Why?"

The tall, dark girl answered every signal one of Lyra's questions. "Who: Angelina Johnson. What: it's breakfast time. When: eight o'clock. Where: Hogwarts first year girl's dorm. How: with water. Why: to wake you up. You need to get up now, girl whose name I don't know."

"Urrg," the girl who's name Angelina didn't know groaned. "Don' wanna."

"Well, you have to. I need to go wake up Alicia now, then I'm going to breakfast. It ends at nine, you had better get up soon.

"Fine." But she got up nonetheless. It was Hogwarts, after all, the place that she had wanted to see all her life since she first read the books and saw the movies.

She was dress in three minutes flat, but wasn't ready to go for another four minutes. Long hair could be a real pain at times. Alicia was ready by then as well, so they went down together.

"I'm going to wait for my twin," Lyra declared. "You want to wait with me?"

"Sure." They didn't have to wait long. They had barely sat down before the herd of elephants that disguised themselves as boys descended on the Gryffindor common room.

"Lyra!"

"Leo!"

Leo rushed to his sister and swung her up, quite a feat, as she was just as big as him.

"It looks just like I imagined it!" he exclaimed.

"I know, just like in the movies and on Pottermore! Absolutely amazing!"

"Is that _really_ a picture of the young McGonagall?"

"Yeah, that's what the HP Wiki says."

"Um, guys, could you please make a little more sense?" Alicia broke into their fan girl-and-boy gushing.

"Oh-"

"-right-"

"-sorry."

There was a pause, then Lee broke the silence. "Well, I don't know about you five, but I'm starving." With that, he headed determinedly towards the portrait hole. The others looked at each other, then hurried after him.

* * *

Following a group of passing second year Ravenclaws, they made their way to Great Hall. All six first years eyes' popped out of their head at the spread. They were some of the first down, courtesy of Angelina and the Weasleys. Well, most of their eyes. Lee's popped out at the sight of Angelina. He walked toward her as if in a trance.

"Go out with me?" he asked breathlessly when he reached her. She turned around from where she had been talking to third year Oliver Wood, to stare at him incredulously.

"Are you for real?"

"Yes," he swooned. Leo and Lyra took that moment to walk up and grab each of his arms.

"Lee Jordan!" Leo was shocked. I mean, yeah, he said in the Philosopher's Stone that he had been asking her for years, but, really, starting at eleven. It was a bit much.

"I'm sorry Angelina, I should have seen this coming." Lyra was apologizing. It was now her turn to be stared at.

Fred, or was it George, asked the question that everyone was wondering. "How in Merlin's name could you have seen that coming? None of us would have been able to."

"Err," she exchanged the first of many looks with her brother. "Long story." The others glanced at each other, then nodded and dropped it.

"Let's eat!" Lee shouted. He seemed to have gotten over Angelina, for the moment at least. Lee and the Weasley twins dug in, but Alicia and the Black twins took a moment to say a quick blessing, before they too dove into the scrumptious breakfast.

The two sets of twins were having a race to see who could be the first to reach five waffles. Fred and George were equal on three, Leo was ahead of them by one, and Lyra was only on her second, as she was taking the time to pile them with cream, berries, and syrup. Leo had only just crowed out his win in the waffle-race when McGonagall came by with the time-tables for their classes.

"Potions first! I've always wanted to learn that!" Alicia exclaimed happily at the same time as Leo, Lyra, Fred, and George groaned.

"Bill says Snape's a greasy git who hates all Gryffindors," moaned George.

"He _hates_ Dad! He'll flunk Leo and I just for the fun of it!" Lyra sounded like the end of the world had come.

"Flunk?" Angelina asked.

"Muggle saying," Lee responded absently, before realizing that his beloved was talking to him. His eyes widened comically, then he winced in pain as Leo hit him on his head.

"If everyone's done eating, why don't we go find someone to lead us to his classroom, so he can't take points off of us for being late?" Alicia suggested.

"He might take points off of us for being early," Fred foretold darkly.

* * *

As it was, they were joined by the other Ravenclaw first years, and Penny Clearwater lead the small group down to the dungeons

"Here it is," she said in her quiet voice. After checking her watch, she continued. "It should be starting in about ten minutes. I need to run, Flitwick is pretty lax, but you still don't want to be late. Good luck! You'll need it." With those last three foreboding words, she ran off to the charms corridor.

The fourteen first years stood around in an uncomfortable silence. While trying to prepare herself for her father's worst enemy, Lyra got to thinking about cauldrons. While thinking about cauldrons, she thought about bubbling cauldrons, thinking about that started her thinking about the Prisoner of Azkaban soundtrack. The heavy silence was broken by her soft singing.

_"Double, double, toil and trouble_  
_Fire burn and cauldron bubble,_  
_Double, double, toil and trouble_  
_Something wicked this way comes_... U-oh." As she said 'something wicked this way comes' Snape swept into view, and into hearing.

"As much as I appreciate your wit, Miss Black, that will be ten points from Gryffindor." He sneered, then pushed the door to his classroom open. "In. Settle down, settle down." His robes billowed out behind him as he walked briskly to his desk.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect that you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with it's shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquid that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Leo gave a small snort, then soon wished he hadn't. Snape fixed him with his hawk-like gaze.

"Black! Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Leo grinned. He had always wanted to answer this question. "Personally, I'd check the potions cabinet first, and I'd hope that you wouldn't make me actually go look in the stomach of a goat, sir."

The look which Snape fixed upon Leo clearly said that he wanted to do just that. "Ten points from Gryffindor. Brew the first half of the cure for boils, the instructions are on the board, the ingredients are in the cabinet. Begin." For the next forty-five minutes, the classroom was filled with the fumes coming from the cauldrons. All the Gryffindor's potions, except Alicia's, were an admissible green color, and the Ravenclaw's were the correct gold.

Snape scowled at the whole class, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws alike. "Two feet on how to make the Cure for Boils on my desk by Wednesday. Dismissed."

As fast as possible, the entire group of first years vacated the dark room.

* * *

After almost half an hour of wandering, the small group of Gryffindor's made it to the DADA room, only to find that the Hufflepuffs had been waiting for at least five minutes before they got there. They hurried to find seats.

"Now that we are all here," the Professor began with a meaningful look at the Gryffindors, "we may begin. I am Professor Sebastian Halt. You may address me as Professor Halt. I am here to teach you about the dark creatures that you may encounter, and how to deal with bullies." He continued on, beginning by teaching them the basic shield charm, which the Black twins got on their fifth try. While the others were practicing, they got the chance to look around the classroom in more detail.

There were vintage broomsticks mounted on the walls. A collectable snitch display was propped up on the desk. The Professor himself wore Puddlemere United robes. Plastering the back wall, there were posters of every player on the aforesaid team, all signed. It was pretty obvious that Professor Halt was a Quidditch fanatic. He seemed to know his stuff, though, luckily it wasn't another Quirrell.

After another thirty minutes, they were finally dismissed.

* * *

"Professor Halt is amazing!" the Weasley twins exclaimed together as they left.

"Yeah, he explained protego really clearly." Angelina agreed.

"Did you see, I got it on my sixth try!" bragged Lee to Angelina, who was next to him. "Do you like me now?" he added hopefully. She edged slowly away from him.

"You. Are. Creepy."

Lyra and Alicia nodded fervently. "We totally agree." Lyra spoke for both of them.

"That's not nice," Lee sulked. The other three boys laughed at him.

"Poor, poor Lee-" Fred started.

"-his true love won't notice him." continued his twin.

"And so he is forever doomed to loneliness." Leo completed.

"I feel for you," sympathized Lyra, patting him on top of his dreadlocks.

* * *

The rest of the week passed smoothly. Charms with the Slytherins was rather boring, as Flitwick had them practicing ways to hold their wands, and they didn't get to cast any spells. History of Magic was were Leo practiced his drawing, and Lyra caught up on the sleep she missed in the morning. (Fred and George used that time to plan the best dungbomb prank of the year) Later that evening the two sets of twins struggled to complete the required Potions homework, as Snape expected it on his desk the next morning. They barely got it done, finishing at eleven o'clock. After sleeping in, they missed breakfast and got lost on the way to Potions. When they finally made it back to the common room after lunch, it was to find Lee, Angelina (who Lee was making puppy-dog eyes at), and Alicia looking at a notice on the bulletin board.

Flying lesson with the Slytherins was at three thirty that afternoon.

* * *

**I'm so sorry that that took so long to get up, I had a horrible case of writers block after getting the first three sentences out. I hope to do better next time. **

**My little brother is in the hospital, and the doctors don't know what is wrong with him. Please pray.**

**~Ginny**

**House Points Question of the Week: What were Fred's last words?**

**House Points:**

**Hufflepuff: 0**

**Ravenclaw: 10**

**Slytherin: 0 **

**Gryffindor: 50**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The crowed of excited first years stood around the broomsticks lying on the ground, while shooting suspicious looks at the Slytherins on the other side of the row. Leo and Lyra were feeling quite nervous. As the Tonks lived in a Muggle neighborhood, the twins hadn't had a chance to fly yet. Lyra especially looked like she wanted to keep both feet firmly on the ground. The other set of twins, who loved to fly, dragged them up to the brooms.

"Here!" exclaimed George. "These two look better than the others, you use these." With his brother, he positioned to Blacks next to the two ratty-looking broomsticks. The Weasleys hurried up to the brooms next to them as Madam Hooch stalked to the pitch.

* * *

Rolanda Hooch surveyed the next group of first years she had to teach to use a boom. She nodded approvingly at the two Weasleys and the two Blacks. They were already standing by four of the brooms. Her brow furrowed at the sight of some of the over-confidant Slytherins. They thought that they could do nothing wrong. Oh well, she shouldn't have thought that this year would be different from others.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Step up to your broomsticks." It was hard to keep a stern look on her face as the Gryffindors scurried up to their side, and the Slytherins strode, full of themselves, to theirs.

"Now, stick your hand over your brooms and say 'Up!'"

* * *

The broom shot into Leo's hand. Next to him, he could see Lyra's springing into her hand as well. Luckily, everyone there, except them, had been on a broom before, so all brooms sprang into their temporary owners hands.

"Mount your brooms. One my whistle, kick off from the ground slowly, hover for a minute, the come back down." Madam Hooch blew the silver instrument. _Wheet!_

Slowly the class rose as one. Angelina, Alicia, Fred, George, and Lee all looked at home in the air, as if they had done it before. (which they had) Leo took to flying like a duck to water. He looked like he had been doing his whole life, instead of just wishing Harry Potter was real. It it wouldn't mess up the time line, he would absolutely play Quidditch, probably Keeper.

Lyra's eyes widened as she experienced the phenomenon known as flying. All desire to keep her feet on the terra ferma left her at once. Flying was, was, the best word to describe it was exhilarating. It was the best thing she had ever done, even though she was only hovering a few feet above the ground.

When the students were all on the ground, Madam Hooch continued. "Now, raise your hand if this is your first time flying." Leo and Lyra tentatively raised said body parts. Looking over at the Slytherin side, they saw one other raise her hand. "Good. The rest of you may fly around. I want no pushing. The first person to make physical contact with someone will be in detention quicker than you can say 'Quaffle'!" The stern woman beckoned to the three students as the others rose into the air again and started swooping around.

* * *

"Now, could you tell me why you three have never used a broom before? I was under the impression that you had all been raised in Wizarding households." She cocked an eyebrow at them.

"Over-protective mother," the Slytherin girl, Petunia Parkinson, muttered.

"We live in a Muggle neighborhood," the twins said in unison. The flight instructor nodded.

"Very well. I'd like you to fly one at a time in a circle around me, so that I can see that you have control of your brooms. If you can do that, you may join the others."

Leo looked at his sister. "Ladies first, handsome men second, Slytherins last!" They shared a smirk, then Lyra kicked off of the ground. She quickly completed her circle, before landing beside her brother. Without waiting for Hooch to say anything, he also kicked off the ground and completed his loop a mite quicker than Lyra.

"Be civil to one another!" exclaimed Hooch, annoyed. "There was no need to insult Miss Parkinson. You may go, my dear." Scowling, Parkinson kicked off of the ground, a bit harder than need be. Her circle was completed quite a bit slower than either of the twins. When she landed, she pinned the unrepentant twins with a look that, if such things could kill, they'd be six feet under.

"Now, go join your classmates. Shoo!" Hooch waved her hands at them.

Parkinson rose slowly, and wobbly made her way to her friend. After laughing at her, the twins zoomed off to the Weasley twins, high-fiving in the air as they went.

"What was that all about?" Alicia asked as they joined her, Gred and Forge.

"Parkinson being a Slytherin," Lyra answered her. The other twins nodded understandingly.

"Poor you-"

"-having to put up-"

"-with a yippy little dog-"

"-while learning to fly." They grinned together. Lee seconded them.

Angelina broke in. "Well, this is the only time we're going to fly this year. Let's show you two some tricks."

The rest of the time was spent teaching Leo and Lyra how to fly. Angelina and Alicia borrowed a quaffle from Madam Hooch, and began tossing it back and forth with Lyra. The four boys had an impromptu race around the pitch, Lee going slightly more slowly than the other three.

They were called down by Madam Hooch after an hour had passed. She had to come up and almost physically drag Leo down. The only reason she didn't was the sight of her murderous expression, framed by her spiky hair, as she swooped up on the wind towards him, intimidated the Gryffindor into coming down as fast as the old school broom would allow. After Angelina stowed the quaffle in the broom shed, she and Alicia nodded to Lyra, then hurried up to the common room to finish the essay on charms theory for Flitwick. Lyra ran off to the boys, they had plans to explore the castle.

* * *

The four comrades in mischief headed down the path and through the corridors of Hogwarts. They were attempting to find the kitchens.

"I over heard a Hufflepuff saying that they were thankful that their common room was close to the kitchens," said George. "I didn't stop them, 'cause I was already running late for Potions, but that could be a place to start."

"Let's go waylay a Hufflepuff!"

The fearsome foursome ran toward Great Hall, almost knocking over several students on their way. They finally reached it, and found that they were the only ones there, save for a few Ravenclaws who had obviously escaped from a noisy common room. These looked up in annoyance as the noisy first years pounded into the giant room.

"Now, did any of you notice which way the Hufflepuffs went when they left after the feast?" Lyra asked. "Because I was too full and sleepy to notice anything."

"They went out the door like everyone else," Fred said slowly in a 'duh' sort of voice.

"Yes, I meant after that."

"Er, to the right I think." Leo sounded uncertain. "It was all pretty much a blur for me." He was about to say more, when Fred interrupted him.

"Shh! Look!" the red head pointed at a student with a yellow and black tie who was going down a small staircase. "Let's follow him!"

With the amount of noise the two sets of twins were making, it's a wonder that the second year Hufflepuff didn't turn around and ask them what on earth they were doing. It wasn't until he reached the barrels that mark the entrance to the Hufflepuff's den that he chanced a look around. Mostly for the purpose of making sure that he was unobserved as he opened the tunnel. Even then, he wouldn't have seen the four if Leo hadn't leaned out in shock.

It was Cedric Diggory. Of all the Hufflepuffs to follow, it had to be one that they recognized. His gasp was his downfall.

"What the heck? Your Tonks's cousin, aren't you? This isn't your common room."

"Ah, ah, I can explain!"

"I think not. Patrificus Totalus! Wingardium Leviosa!" Diggory levitated the stiff Leo to a wall, then turned him around so that he faced it. After glancing around to see that there were no more observers, he tapped the barrels and disappeared down the hole that opened up.

Storing the location of the common room in her mind, Lyra, ran from her hiding place to help her brother.

"Finite Incantatem!" She jabbed her wand into Leo's belly button after turning him around.

"Ow! That hurt!" he shouted, as soon as he could.

"Never mind that," said George, "we have a kitchen to find."

The four passed a large painting of a bowl of fruit at lest five times before George's charmed watch showed that it was dinner time. They abandoned their search in favor of food, for the time being. While eating dinner that night they quietly made plans to look again on the weekend.

* * *

The next morning, seven still-sleepy Gryffindor first years headed to their first Transfiguration lesson. They had barely made it to their still boring Charms lesson earlier that morning, as they had been up to three with Astronomy. Leo and Lyra were fawned on by Professor Sinatra, as their names were those of stars. She spent almost the entire time telling the class about the two stars, Lyra and Leo.

The three girls and four boys filed into the room, arriving almost half a minute before the Slytherins, who walked primly, if boys could be called prim. They all waited a moment, then Professor McGonagall walked in. And not a second too soon. Leo was about to hex Petunia Parkinson, who was doing an insulting imitation of Lyra flying for the first time.

"Sit down at once, Miss Parkinson! Put that wand away, Mr. Black!" She walked briskly to the front of the room, then the lesson continued much like it had in the Philosopher's Stone. Leo managed to get the stubborn matchstick to turn into a needle on his tenth try. McGonagall was very pleased and awarded five points to Gryffindor. Fireson, Parkinson's sidekick, managed to get it on his twenty-fifth try, earning Slytherin two points. Other than those two, no one else did it, much to the frustration of Lyra.

"I still can't believe you did it!" she exclaimed to Leo as they left the class. "How did you, I couldn't seem to make it make sense."

"I don't know, I just sort of saw the end product in my head, and it happened, I guess."

"Looks like you have Dad's gift at transfiguration," Lyra grumbled.

"Come the the fifth floor corridor thirty minutes after lunch," George whispered as he and Fred brushed past to Merlin knows where. The other two exchanged a glance best described as terror or apprehension, then they grinned.

* * *

At lunch, half the heads in the hall were drawn to the Gryffindor table as a pink haired Hufflepuff stalked towards it shouting "ELVENDORKS!" All of them smirk as said Hufflepuff grabbed the ears of the Black twins and dragged them out of the hall. Every single one was glad that they weren't in the Black's place.

* * *

Wilbert the Wonderful sat on his chair in his portrait, observing the fifth floor corridor, as he had for nigh on four centuries. Nothing much had been happening that day, one lone Ravenclaw had passed by, lost, and he had directed he back to her tower's door, but other than that, it had been an uneventful Thursday. He had begun to dose, when his peace was interrupted by giggling. Four first year Gryffindors came into view, toting a sack. He immediately had a flashback to the Marauders.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"On my count. Three... Two... One... Now!"

The sack was ripped open and the dungbombs tumbled out.

"Run!" the mischief makers shouted as one. Old Wilbert's look turned to one of horror. Contrary to popular belief, portraits can smell, in fact, they have a stronger sense of smell than most humans.

As the four children ran, Filtch was waddling after his cat, in the direction of the awful smell. Namely, the fifth floor corridor. The horrified Gryffindors had run strait into the arms of Filtch.

The cantankerous caretaker hauled him off to his office. He sat them down in the four chairs that had been there since Lupin, Pettigrew, Black, and Potter had been at the school.

"Detention! All of ye! Oh that I was in the old days, I would disembowel you, hang you up by your toenails! And you, Blacks. Your worse than your father, you ill-gotten children." As Filtch was ranting, a drawer in one of the filing cabinets caught Fred's eye. He nudged George, and jerked his head at it. George nodded once, then pressed his knees against Leo, who in turn tapped Lyra on the hand. Then George slipped a well-practiced hand into his robes, and slowly pulled out a dungbomb. Then, with all his might, he lobbed it at the far wall. Fred reached into the drawer, grabbed the first thing his hand came in contact with, then they all bolted out of the room.

* * *

They dashed to the Fat Lady's portrait, not stopping once. The finally collapsed on the couch, panting hard. The other three turned to Fred. It was his twin who asked the question.

"What did you get?"

"This!" Fred triumphantly held up the warn piece of parchment. George looked blanket at him. The Blacks tried to do the same, though on the inside they were jumping up and down from excitement.

"What does it do?" asked Leo, feigning ignorance.

"Here, let me see it," Lyra said, reaching out to Fred as she did so. He handed it to her. She drew out her wand, then did a Snape.

"Reveal your secrets." Nothing happened. "Oh, that's right. Lyra Black, Gryffindor, commands you to reveal the information that you conceal." Slowly, letters began to form.

"Mr. Moony presents his complements to Miss Black and congratulates her on finding the Marauder's Map."

"Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony and would like to add that he is thankful that Miss Black is a prankster."

"Mr. Padfoot would like to register his delight that the Map has been relieved from Filtch, the scalawag."

"Mr. Wormtail bids Miss Black good day, and advises her to solemnly swear that she is up to no good."

"Well then," Lyra said, then handed the Map to Leo. He chuckled, then passed it to Fred and George.

"What do we do now?" the latter asked.

"We solemnly swear we're up to no good, of course," Lyra spoke with a grin.

"Come again?" Fred was nonplussed.

"Here." She grabbed the Map and tapped it with her wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!"

The original message faded, and more lines appeared.

"Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and  
Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical  
Mischief-Makers are proud to present  
THE MARAUDER'S MAP"

**So there you are. They have found the Marauder's Map. I meant to put them becoming new Marauders, but the chapter was getting way too long. I hope that it isn't too long now.****  
**

**Amrod is completely better. He had some sort of fever-related seizer, but came home yesterday. **

**Remember, please leave your answer with what house you're in, so that I can total up your points. **

**House Points Question: List the Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers from '91 – '97.**

**Bonus Points Question (5p): Can you catch the United Breaks Guitars reference? (Look it up on YouTube)**

**Hufflepuff: 0**

**Gryffindor: 60**

**Slytherin: 0**

**Ravenclaw: 10**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Wicked!" the Weasleys shouted in tandem, drawing the eyes of those sitting near.

"I know, isn't it?" Leo agreed. "But how do you wipe it?"

"Mischief Managed," stated Fred, then he looked puzzled. "I did not just say that."

"Let's try it anyway," suggested George, then without further ado, he grabbed the Map and tapping his wand on it, said "Mischief Managed!"

The lines faded, and the Map cleared. One 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' later, and the four were headed to the kitchens.

They checked the Map every few minutes, watching for students and teachers, not to mention Peeves. After successfully navigating the halls, the stood before the bowl of fruit.

"It was _here_!" Leo exclaimed incredulously. "What do we do now?"

"Is there a password, or something you need to touch?" prompted Lyra, trying to put them on the right track.

"Only one way to find out," said George, and he reached up and started tapping the pieces of fruit. When he touched the pear, his finger brushed it as he was reaching for the banana. It started giggling, then it turned into a green knob. They stared at it. Finally, Fred came to his senses and pulled it open. They all piled inside, the Weasley's giving a boost up to the smaller Blacks. They caught a small glimpse of a large, cheery kitchen before they were swarmed by House Elves.

"What can we do for yous, Masters and Mistress?" an eager Elf asked, bouncing up and down in excitement. "Is is Tipsy."

"Could I have a piece of apple cobbler and a glass of goat's milk, Tipsy?" Lyra was the first to shake off the shock.

"Right away Mistress Lyra!" The excitable Tipsy dashed away. The others quickly placed their orders, then sat down at the large kitchen table. Soon, there was a slab of chocolate cake, an apple cobbler, a treacle tart, and a large wedge of cherry pie sitting on a sturdy wooden table in the middle of the Hogwarts kitchen.

For a long while, there was silence, save for the clattering of pots and pans. Finally, the four comrades in mischief pushed back their plates with appreciative groans.

"That was good!" moaned Leo.

"Mm hm," agreed Lyra.

"So," began Fred, "I wonder who the Marauders were. Any ideas?" The others shook their heads.

"Nope."

"You know, we could become a group like the Marauders," Lyra suggested.

"Yeah!" Leo was quick to second his sister.

"Good idea-" that was Fred.

"-but if the Marauders were at Hogwarts-" George went on.

"-then we need to come up with a new name," Fred finished.

"Good point," Leo nodded. "We can't exactly go walking around calling ourselves the Marauders, _especially_ Lyra and I."

The other twins gave him a funny look, but didn't comment on it.

"What about 'The Rogues'?" George asked.

"The Imps?" was Leo's contribution.

"The Masters?" Fred suggested.

"Na, too much like Doctor Who," Lyra shot down his idea. Blank looks. "Never mind. I like 'The Rogues'. We should leave our name at the seen of every 'crime'. The whole of Hogwarts will be driven crazy trying to figure out who the Rogues are."

All the Elves in the kitchen were startled by the shout that went up from the newly-named Rogues.

* * *

The next few weeks were relatively quiet, as none of the Rogues know enough magic to do much. They had several detentions, the worst of which was with Snape. He took out his anger against Sirius on Sirius's children. He was obviously delighted to have some thing to crow over to Sirius if he ever met him again.

Finally, it was the first Quidditch match of the season. Gryffindor verses Ravenclaw.

"Welcome to the first match of the season," shouted the commentator, an unknown Slytherin. "Ravenclaw verses the Gryffindorks!"

"Martin!" McGonagall hit the Slytherin. He sneered.

"Goldstein of Ravenclaw takes the quaffle, he heads for Wood, Gryffindork's new keeper..." the commentary went on, blatantly belittling the Gryffindors.

"I don't believe it! Weasley's seen the snitch, Haily is close behind, Weasley catches the snitch! Gryffindork wins, 340-230. Boo!"

"Martin!"

* * *

"That was brilliant!" shouted the Blacks together, as they left the stands with Dora and the others.

"You act like you've never seen a Quidditch game before," Angelina observed.

"This is their first," confirmed Dora.

The Weasley twins were outraged. "How could you not ever see-"

"-a Quidditch game before?!"

"They're beautifully brilliant-"

"-absolutely amazing-"

"-wonderfully wonderful!"

"I think we get the idea, Gred, Forge," Lyra interrupted.

"Yeah, Lyra and I have been missing out on a lot," agreed Leo.

"Yes you have," said Dora. "Are any of you firsties going to try out for the Gryffindor team next year?"

"Angie?" Alicia looked at her best friend.

"Don't call me Angie! And yes, I'd like to try out for chaser."

"You'll be brilliant at it," said the Black twins, sharing a smile. "What about you, Lee?"

"Eh, I think I'll just watch, or maybe comment. You guys?"

"Chaser," Lyra said instantly, then she looked at her twin.

"Chaser or Beater, though I'm not sure I even want to play. I sure like watching it though!

"Et tu, Spinnet?" asked Dora

"Huh?" said girl replied.

"It means 'and you, Spinnet?' in Latin. It's a play off of Shakespeare's play."

"Ah! I think I'd like to be a chaser."

That left the Weasleys. Everyone turned to look look at them. Their reply of "Beaters" was said together.

"Neat. I wanted to be a Beater, but Truman, he's the captain, said I was too clumsy."

"You are, Nymphadora!" the fearsome foursome chorused, then shouted "Run!" They dashed away through the snow, laughing as they went. Dora took after in hot pursuit.

"Is this normal?" Angelina questioned no one in particular.

"I think it is," said Lee seriously. "I saw it happen in Diagon Alley when I was getting fitted for robes. I thought someone had set loose a banshee."

"And we are friend with them again because..?" Alicia asked rhetorically.

Over the next few months, they found themselves wondering the answer to that question multiple times.

* * *

"But where could we brew it? And where would we get the ingredients?"

The Rogues minus one were sitting with their heads bent over a pranking potions book in the Hogwarts kitchens. The four were planing a prank for Halloween, with the House-Elves' help.

"Filtch 'em from Snape, of course," Fred said as if it were obvious.

"Well that's not as easy as it sounds," Lyra disagreed. "And that still leaves the question of where to brew it."

The painting swung open, and Leo slipped in. "Urg, I never want to see another rotten bat spleen again." He noticed Fred and Lyra. "How long have they been going at it?" he asked George.

"Twenty-seven minutes, forty-five seconds. I've been timing."

"Do they ever stop?"

"Occasionally."

"Well, we need to get on with the planning. Oi, lovebirds, if you're done, lets get started."

Lyra and Fred jerked away from each other, as if they had been told the other one had a bad case of dragon pox. "Eww! Never!" was the simultaneous exclamation, then all four burst into laughter.

"Yeah Leo, that was a disgusting image. My brother and your sister, _ugh_!" George shivered in horror.

"Don't worry, we're _not_ planning on it. Ever. Period. Full stop." Lyra reassured him. Fred nodded fervently across the table from her.

"Right. I, Leo Black, call the fifth meeting of the Rogues to order. What were you guys discussing when I came in?"

"This." One of the Weasleys held out the copy of _The Marauder's Prank Potions For Magical Mischief-Makers_. "We found it in our dorm, under Lee's bed. He was out, and we wanted to see what was under there. It's written by Moony!"

Leo took it and flipped through. "Cool! It's divided up by year level. Which one were you thinking of?"

Lyra took it and opened it to the dog-eared page. "The Pompion Potion, for Halloween. Tipsy agreed to help. It turns out that Elf has a good sense of humor. She said, and I quote, 'Tipsy is thinking Master Dumbly is looking good with pumpkin head.'"

"Brilliant. Though where are we going to get the ingredients?"

"That's just what they were arguing when you came in," George said, jerking a thumb at the Gryffindors in question. "Any ideas?"

"Throw a firework into Parkinson's cauldron?"

"That's, that's, that's _genius_ Black!" Shouted Fred, startling half the House-Elves.

"Thank you, thank you," Lyra took a bow. She was hit with three napkins.

"Not you, idiot!"

"Seriously though, whose going to get the ingredients when we do distract Snivlus, and who will brew it?"

"Lyra," Fred said slowly, in a duh sort of voice. "She the best out of all of us."

"I'll brew it in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. No one goes there."

George and Fred's inquiry as to who Moaning Myrtle was went unanswered. "You'll find out on your own soon enough" was all the Blacks were willing to say. Their maniac smiles, which showed why so many people thought Sirius was a mass murderer, distinctly disturbed the twins, and they made a note to never try and find out who this Moaning person was.

"Right, get me the ingredients on Friday, that will give me two days to brew it. Halloween's on a Monday this year."

"I, George Weasley, call the fifth meeting of the Rogues to a close." All Rogues chanted together:

"We solemnly swear that we are up to no good."

* * *

Severus Snape sat at his desk as the first Potions class of the day filed in. What in Merlin's name possessed Albus to put the Gryffindorks and the Slytherins together. Whatever it was, it was insane. Weasleys and Blacks were constantly at the thought of Parkinson, and the feeling was mutual. As much as he hated to say it, he had to agree with them. Petunia Parkinson was, well, awful.

"Sit down!" he snapped. He narrowed his eyes at the Weasley boys, who were sitting right on the line between Gryffindor and Slytherin, where as they normally sat in the far corner. They also had ridiculously large grins on their faces.

"Five points from Gryffindor for not pay attention. Each," he leveled what had come to be known as the 'Stinkin' Snape Glare' at the two miscreants. They smiled back angelically at him. He scowled deeper.

"The instructions are on the board, the ingredients are in the cupboard. Begin."

The class went as normal as a Gryffindor-Slytherin class could, for the first period. Everything went pear-shape five minutes into the second period. He was bending over Johnson's cauldron, when there was a loud boom, and a purple color liquid spread across the floor, after drenching Fireson and Parkinson first. Huge boils started erupting on their skin, and everyone drew their feet up onto their chairs. Billows of green smoke filled the classroom with fumes. Soon everyone was choking. No one noticed Leo slip away, then reappear, hiding something under his robes.

* * *

"Did you get it?"

"Yep"

"Give it to me."

"Here you go."

"Flitterby Moth, Bouncing Bulb, Foxglove, basic potion base. All here. I'll start brewing right away."

"Have fun with Moaning 'Nobody cares that I'm dead' Myrtle."

"I will. By!"

"By!"

* * *

"Slice the foxglove finely..." Lyra muttered under her breath as the red potion simmered beside her. Her concentration was broken by a loud splash coming from one of the cubicles.

"Wah!" she shouted in surprise as she held up the potions knife threateningly. Four months of magical life do not make up for thirteen years of mundane. The knife was the most natural thing to reach for. "Who are you?"

"Myrtle. What are you doing here? No one comes in hear anymore."

"Oh, sorry, I'm working on a potion, and you startled me." Outwardly Lyra was polite, but inwardly she was repeating 'go away go away go away'. Even after only two months in the castle she knew to _stay away from the second floor girls bathroom. Always._

"That's not fair. You come into my bathroom then threaten me with a knife. Everyone forgets that I'm _dead_!" with a wail, she splashed hard into the toilet, sending water up everywhere.

Lyra let out an exasperated sigh, then went back to brewing.

* * *

"Here you are Tipsy. Put it in all the pumpkin juice glasses, except Wood and Percy's. We're framing them."

"You can count on Tipsy, Master Wheezeys."

"Good luck"

* * *

Great Hall was filled with decorations, there were pumpkins in clusters at the feet of the tables, bats flew over head, and there was a happy, if creepy, glow in the air. Chatter filled the hall. When thirty minutes had elapsed, Leo stood on the table.

"Wizards and Witches of Hogwarts!" he shouted. "I propose a pumpkin juice toast." Mugs full of said beverage appeared in front of everyone in the hall. "To the Marauders!" The mugs flew up to everyone's mouth, and they all reflectively sipped, even Snape. It took five seconds. Then everyone, including Dumbledore and excepting the two Gryffindor second years, was sporting a carved pumpkin on their heads. A banner dropped down behind the head table. THE ROGUES it screamed. Literally.

"House-Elves are wonderful," sighed one large orange ball to it's sister. She nodded in agreement.

* * *

**There you are, the first detailed Hogwarts prank in the pranking carrier of the Rogues. I hope this chapter wasn't too long. **

**Another thing that's been bothering me. Do I include too much dialog? It's fun to write, but it might be too heavy. Please let me know. **

**For those of you who might be confused, Lyra was thirteen when she returned. So she is two years older than the others, who are elven. **

**We're over half-way through to first book! Yay!**

**I won't do any house points question this time, 'cause I can't think of any. Have a great week.**

**~Ginny**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_(November 20, 1989...)_

Four heads, two black and two red, bent over a worn parchment. One of the redheads grasped a sack, one carried a cake. The black-haired girl carried a rolled up banner under her arm, the black-haired boy was prodding the parchment with a stick.

"The others are waiting in the Great Hall," he announced.

"Alright, let's go!"

Excitement was evident in the four first years as they made their way down to Great Hall.

"Charlie!"

"Lee!"

"Alicia!"

"Angelina!"

"Cedric!"

"Bill!"

The young voices called out the names of the waiting students in quick succession.

"I everyone here?" asked Cedric. "Right, as you four already know where the common room is, and I suspect Charlie does as well, I won't hide it. I will ask you to look away when I open it, though."

The other nine cheerfully agreed, and after a glance around to see that Dora was still in the library, they headed down to the Hufflepuff basement.

"Everyone turn around and look that way," said Cedric, "That means you too, Black." Five taps later, the ten students were crawling down the tunnel, carefully toting the supplies.

"Coast clear," Cedric called back after a cursory look around the cheery room. The others came tumbling out. The various Hufflepuffs studying looked up in surprise. An officious Prefect stood up from where he was tending a plant.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked. "They do not belong in our common room."

"Oh, don't worry-" began Lyra

"We're just planning a little surprise-" continued Leo

"For dear cousin Dora!" they finished together.

If anything, the Prefect looked more apprehensive.

"Don't worry Gabriel, I let them in, but they don't know how. It's Tonks' birthday, and their throwing a party for her and her friends. You're invited."

Gabriel considered it for a moment, then nodded. "Carry on. Oi! Annabel! Can you go to the entrance and watch for Tonks, we're doing a surprise party.

"Alright!" with a grin, the third-year witch ran to the round door leading out of the basement.

* * *

In a short while, the Hufflepuff basement was decorated for a birthday party. With the assistance of the upper-years, the HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DORA TONKS banner was hung at the far end of the common room. The small tables sprinkled around were shoved together to form one large table, on which the cake was set, and the presents were piled. Charlie was proudly sticking seventeen candles into the cake when Annabel came tumbling out of the tunnel.

"She coming!"

Bill spun around with his wand out, saying "Nox!" as he went, snuffing out all the lights.

"Quick! Hide!" the Rogues called together. Everyone in the circular room dove for cover. Not a moment too soon! As soon as the common room looked deserted, Dora crawled out with her friend Belbey.

"Where is everybody?" she asked.

"Yeah," agreed her friend, "and what's up with the lights?"

Suddenly, the light flipped on and the entire Hufflepuff house, those that were in the basement, that is, jumped out shouting various versions of "Happy birthday!", "Surprise!", and "Gotcha, Dora!".

Dora sat down. Hard. "Wha?" she asked intelligently.

"Cousin Andi wrote us-"

"-and told us when your birthday was."

"Happy Birthday, Dora!"

The birthday witch stood up and after tripping at least once, gathered her cousins in a bone-breaking hug.

"Thank you!" she said.

* * *

Pomona Sprout was very concerned when none of her Hufflepuffs showed up for diner. She was further concerned when the entire first year of Gryffindor, and some of the upper-years also failed to show up. She excused her self politely to head to her house's common room. Upon opening the tunnel, she got the surprise of her life.

Now Hufflepuffs are not given to partying. Gryffindors are notorious for it, no one really knows much about Slytherins, save Slytherins themselves, and Ravenclaws aren't really the type. I mean, Hufflepuffs are cheerful and all, but they just don't come up the Gryffindors' level of partying. Except when Gryffindors are involved, of course.

The sight that met the Head of Hufflepuff's eyes was this: There was food one one large table in the center of the room. An occasional House-Elf would pop into existence with more. There was a large banner that wished a happy birthday to young Tonks. Among the great crowed of Hufflepuffs enjoying themselves there moved the missing Gryffindors, two of whom Professor Sprout recognized as Tonks' cousins, the Blacks.

Like any good Hufflepuff, Professor Sprout joined in.

* * *

"Hey, Bill, wait up!" The two Blacks ran to catch up with the eldest Weasley and flanked him.

"Yes Elvendorks?"

"You've been talking to Tonks," Lyra accused. Bill smirked.

"Maybe I have. What do you want?"

"Are you up for something?" Leo asked.

"Not a prank," Lyra reassured him as he was about to refuse.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we used to live in America-"

"-and there they celebrate a type of feast-"

"-called Thanksgiving."

"What does this have to do with me," inquired Bill after a moment of deciphering their twin-speak.

"Well, we miss it-"

"-and we'd like to have one here-"

"-only we can't do the stuff necessary to explain it."

Bill gave them a look that clearly told them to explain _themselves_. They wisely did.

"We want to do a short video-"

"-to explain the history of the holiday."

"Video?"

"Like on the television."

Bill nodded. "I see. How will you make this 'video'? And how will you show it to Hogwarts?"

"We were kinda hoping that you could help us there.

"Alright. I'll help you, but here are my terms. No one learns of my involvement, and you have to pull your fair share of the work. If you could sketch out a brief outline of what you want, I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Bill!" the twins hurried away to the kitchen to plan.

* * *

Bill handed a small black cube to Lyra, as the more responsible of the twins. "Stick this in the middle of where you want your video to be shown, and when you're ready, aim your wand at it and say 'excitent'. That should start it playing. Remember, I had nothing to do with it. Good luck!"

* * *

"Are you sure you can manage that Tipsy?"

"Yous can count on me, Master Black!"

* * *

Whispers filled the Hall as the students of Hogwarts wondered why there was no food on the table. Their curiosity was soon satisfied. As soon as everyone was in the Hall, the massive doors swung shut and a few seconds later, a large white sheet blossomed over them. All the Muggleborns and some of the Half-Bloods instantly recognized it, though all Purebloods, minus the Weasleys, were clueless. A few seconds after that, the short video began playing.

It showed, through a slide show of pictures and a narrator (Bill's disguised voice), the story of the Pilgrims and the first Thanksgiving. It finished with this:

"And now, as we greatly miss our annual fall feast, we give you Hogwarts' version of Thanksgiving! Courtesy of half of the Rogues and accomplice, copyright 1989."

There was silence for a moment, the the food appeared on the table. It was a bit different from the normal dinner fare. There were whole turkeys, corn souffle, sweet potato and marshmallow pie, corn on the cob, stuffing, cranberry sauce, apple pie, pumpkin pie, salads, everything needed for a Thanksgiving feast.

Dumbledore stood up. "Well, it appears that the mysterious Rogues have struck again. Where ever you are, that was an informative show." He blue eyes twinkled. "I thank you for the wonderful feast. Would the Rogues like to come forward and take credit?" There was a moments pause. Not surprisingly, neither set of twin moved. The Weasleys were wondering why the Blacks didn't fill them in, and the Blacks were busy trying not to laugh. "Very well. Enjoy the feast."

The student body of Hogwarts shrugged collectively, then buckled down to the business of digging into the wonderful meal.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us!"

"Yeah, that was brilliant!"

The redhead twins had accosted the black-haired ones to congratulate them and scold them.

"Well, it was kinda an American thing-" started Leo

"-and we're the only ones who lived in America for a while," finished Lyra

"Cool! Is that why you're accents sounds a little forced?" George asked.

"They do?" The twins had noticed that they were speaking with British accents when they had their surprise arrive in the Hogwarts hospital wing, but with everything else going on, they hadn't paid it much attention. I mean, would you?

"Yes?"

"It doesn't matter. What does, it that was a brilliant prank."

"Yeah, who was your accomplice?"

"We're not at liberty to say," said Leo briskly.

"Um, Fred?" started Lyra.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you keep saying 'yeah' at the beginning of your sentences?"

"'cause it's fun."

"O – k."

* * *

"You want us to what?"

"Are you mental?"

"We're allergic!"

"No you are not. Going into the library never hurt anybody. Anyway, Leo, I seem to remember a boy who went happily to the Leavenworth Public Library once a week and enjoyed it. No, George, sorry to disappoint you, but I am not mental. Fred, no one is allergic to entering a room. Unless you're allergic to cats, then you shouldn't go into the transfiguration classroom."

"Why not?"

"Never mind. You'll find out third year."

Lyra was attempting to convince the boys to enter the domain of Madam Pince.

"I have a Roguish idea."

That shut them up. 'I have a Roguish idea' was the code phrase for when someone came up with a new prank. All three boys looked like dogs invited for a walk.

Various forms of 'what is it' came from all of them.

"You know the charm or spell that Dora used on our hair on the Express?"

"The one that made it pink?"

"Yep, that one."

"What about it?"

"I was thinking we could turn everyone's hair their house colors while they slept."

"Brilliant."

"Diabolical"

"Very knavish of you, sister mine."

"To the library then."

With groans, the three complied.

* * *

The halls of Hogwarts were silent as the Rogue crew crept through several secret passage ways. The Gryffindor tower was done. Lyra had done the girls, while Leo, Fred, and George had done the boys. Lee had learned the hard way, while trying to woo Angelina, that you could not follow the object of your love up the girls stairs with out taking a tumble. They were now heading to the Ravenclaw Tower, as it was closest to Gryffindor Tower, being on the same floor.

"Are you sure you know how to get in?" That was George. He was extremely skeptical of Leo's claim to knowledge about the Ravenclaw Tower. "It didn't say how on the Map."

"Yes, I'm positive." Leo was exasperated. This was the tenth time George had asked him. "I overheard a Ravenclaw complaining to her friend about the riddles they had to answer to get into the tower."

"If you say so."

"I do. Now shut up."

They finally reached the Tower. A bronze eagle knocker greeted their eyes.

"I'll go." Lyra reached up and lifted the handle. Knock. Knock. Knock. The sound was loud in the silence. They all winced. The eagle's beak opened.

"A box without hinges, key or lid, yet golden treasure inside is hid."

Leo and Lyra ginned. Leo hissed at the knocker. "Eggses, Preciousssss."

"The Hobbit," said Lyra by way of an explanation. It didn't help any.

"Nicely answered," the eagle interrupted her. She glared at it.

* * *

One Ravenclaw Tower and on Hufflepuff Basement later, the small group was standing in front of a dank stretch of wall.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Fred whispered. "The password's 'Sanguinem'."

George addressed the wall. "Sanguienem." A passage appeared in the gray bricks. The Rogues shrugged, then cautiously proceed into the snake's den.

* * *

It was a relieved group of first-years that collapsed in the Gryffindor common room.

"We did it!" George, Fred, and Lyra exclaimed.

"No quite," cautioned Leo as he pointed his wand at them. In three whispered spells, the Weasleys' hair was red (not orange, Gryffindor red) and his sister's was gold. She pulled her wand on him, and soon he was matching the Weasleys and coordinating with her.

"Let's go to bed."

* * *

**There we go. I know I said I would update within the week, but a lot came up. I was (and am) volunteering with a VBS (Vacation Bible School), chores got in the way, and the whole family is coming down with something. Not to mention that I found an amazing fanfic and it's sequel. It's called Altered Destinies, and it's sequel's Balancing Destinies. Their both by DobbyElfLord. Go check it out. **

**Bit of trivia: Sanguinem means Pureblood in Latin. I thought it was fitting for a Snake password.**

**~Ginny **

**House Point Question for the Week: Who was the Head of the Goblin Liaison Office?**

**House Points:**

**Gryffindor: 70**

**Ravenclaw: 10**

**Slytherin:**

**Hufflepuff:**

**(I think I got that right, didn't I? Tell me if I miscounted please.)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The morning of December the 17 dawned to the odd sight of a castle full of multicolored students. Green and silver Slytherins, yellow and black Hufflepuffs, blue and bronze, Ravenclaws, and red and gold Gryffindors. On each notice board in every common room was pinned a piece of parchment.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.  
THE ROGUES

* * *

That morning, at breakfast, most of the younger years, first through fourth, sported their house colors. The older years, fifth through seventh, had used a finite on themselves and some of their younger friends and siblings. Still, there were quite a number of students with odd hair colors.

As soon as they entered Great Hall, Leo and Lyra made a beeline for Dora.

"Help us, dear, kind cousin!" they pleaded, piling it on rather thick.

"Oh very well, don't think that I don't know that you did it," she said while pulling out her wand. "Finite incantatem."

"Thanks Dora!"

* * *

As it was, about a quarter of the students of Hogwarts climbed aboard the Express with green, silver, gold, blue, red, or bronze hair. The three fifth year Ravenclaw girls had chosen to keep their hair, but they were the only ones. All the others were multicolored because they couldn't undo the charm, and they didn't think to asked someone fifth year or above.

"That was a brilliant prank idea, Lyra!" the Weasleys said together when they had claimed a compartment.

"Yeah, did you see their faces?" Leo asked. "They'll be driving themselves crazy to find out who the Rogues are more than ever, now."

"We've got to be careful," Lyra cautioned, "if we don't act puzzled," here all three boys adopted exaggerated puzzled expressions, "not _that_ puzzled, don't over do it. As I was saying, if we don't act puzzled, then we'll be prime suspects."

"You've got a good point," her brother nodded at her.

"She always does." Fred's comment was unexpected.

"Um, thanks."

There was an awkward silence. George broke it by saying-

"I am _so_ glad that we did the Rogues, if it were just me and Fred, we would have been taking full credit, and would have been in numerous detentions and gotten lots and lots of howlers from Mum. Have you heard one of her howlers? They're awful.

"Yeah, I wasn't looking forward to Cousin Andi's either, but thankfully, Dora didn't tell."

As if her name was a summons, Dora appeared in the compartment door clutching an envelope.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," came the chorus.

"Leo, Lyra, Mum sent a letter." She paused.

"_Yes_?"

"She's trying to make up with Aunt Narcissa _again. _Dad's picking us up, and she you to be on your best behavior. Meet Aunt Narcissa, then go directly to your rooms. _Separate_." She put a lot of stress on the 'separate'. "That means no pranks, or you will regret it. More than dish washing this time."

The two faces fell. Lyra started pouting, which made her look startlingly like her cousin Bellatrix. Dora and Leo shuddered, while Fred and George looked confused.

"Don't _do_ that, Lyra, you look like I-killed-S-" he stopped abruptly, realizing that he wasn't alone with Lyra.

Lyra shuddered. "That is _not_ happening, ever! I refuse to allow it."

Leo nodded his agreement.

"What not happening?" asked the other three.

"We can't tell you, we promised Dumbledore.

"Alright," Dora shrugged and left it, but when she was gone, the Weasleys pressed them.

"What did you mean?"

"What's not going to happen?"

"Err.."

"Um.."

"We'll tell you later," they said together in a hurry.

"We're holding you to that."

* * *

The next few hours, until the lunch trolly came along, were occupied with multiple Exploding Snap (or as Leo called it, Exploding Snape) tournaments. As soon as the twins had almost bought out the pumpkin pasties with the money Dora gave them, Lyra got up to use the restroom.

"Be back in two ticks!"

* * *

She made her way to the front of the train. On her way there, she passed a compartment which contained five of the first-year Slytherins, including Parkinson and Fireson. She continued to the restroom with an evil grin on her face. When she had relieved herself, she returned to the door, taking care to keep out of site. One whispered colloportus later, and she was skipping back to her friends.

"What took you so long?" Fred asked as she entered.

"I was busy."

"Busy doing what?"

"You'll see. Just exit by the front when we leave." She reached up into her trunk and pulled out a slip of parchment and a quill. "Live...do not...disturb," she muttered under her breath as she wrote. "Right. Be right back." Stowing her quill, she ran down the length of the train.

"Wingardium Leviosa, Epoximise." She levitated and stuck the sign on the door. She grinned at her handy work. There was a glass window into a compartment with five young people in it. On that window was a sign.

LIVE SNAKES. DO NOT DISTURB.

* * *

They were nearing the end of their journey when Bill entered the compartment. He had a look of determination on his face, like he was about to challenge someone. And challenge he did.

"You're the Rogues." He sat down next to Fred and glared at them.

"No!"

"Why would you think that?"

"Impossible."

"You are suffering from delusions, dear brother mine."

Bill snorted. "You told me yourself. Don't try denying it."

"When did we tell you?" George asked. He was supported by yeahs from the others.

"On Halloween. Courtesy of half of the Rogues and accomplice. I'm not blind."

"So _you're_ the mysterious accomplice!" exclaimed Fred and George together. They turned to Leo and Lyra. "Why didn't you tell us, he's our brother!"

"Fear of retribution," said Leo, as if it explained everything. In truth, it probably did.

* * *

When they got to the platform, they quickly said good-bye to the Weasleys then lugged their trunks to where Ted was standing, scanning the crowd for them and Dora.

"There you are, you three. Here, give me your trunks." He tapped them with his wand, making them shrink to doll-sized trunks. "Dora, stay here in the corner with the trunks, I'll be right back. Leo, Lyra, grab my arms." In three cracks, all four had vanished.

* * *

The two sisters, Narcissa and Andromeda, were sipping tea in the sitting room. There came a crack. Ted, Lyra, and Leo had popped into view. Another two cracks, and Ted was back with Dora.

"Dora, you remember your aunt Narcissa, and Leo, Lyra, this is your first cousin once removed, Narcissa Malfoy. She is my sister. 'Cissy, this is Leo Black, and this is Lyra Black, Sirius's children.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Cousin Narcissa," Lyra greeted politely. "How are you, Cousin Andi?" She was interrupted by Leo.

"Bloody hell, Harry was right, at the World Cup, she-" he broke off. Both Dora and Lyra hit him. Hard.

"Shut-" began Dora.

"Up." completed Lyra.

"Let's go upstairs," said Dora as she grabbed Both Lyra and Leo's arms. "Cousin Narcissa, Mum." She dragged the twins up the stairs, dropping Leo off in his bedroom, and sealing the door with a colloportus. She then marched Lyra off to their room and sealed that door, as well. With a long suffering sigh, Lyra sat down on her bed and opened the Return of the King.

* * *

When Leo was left alone in his room, he pulled his trunk out of one pocket, and his wand out of the other. He poked the trunk experimentally. To his delight, it grew back to it's original size. He stuck it at the foot of his bed, then walked over to the calender on the wall. When he saw how close Christmas was, he gave a start. Presents! Not only for Lyra, but for Ted, Cousin Andi, and Dora as well. He dug around the bottom drawer of his dresser. He seemed to remember putting the bag from Gringotts in there. There it was! He pulled it open and looked inside.

On top of the heap of golden Galleons, there were two small, black boxes.

* * *

That night at dinner, no one could figure out why Leo was not present. It was only half way through the meal that Dora remember that she had locked the door, and he couldn't use magic.

* * *

_(The next day...)_

"Cousin Andi?"

"Yes Lyra?"

"Could we go to Diagon Alley today? We have Christmas shopping to do."

"I don't think we have anything planned, just staying at home. Alright, we can do that. Let me call Dora."

* * *

Soon, almost the whole family was standing in the Leaky Cauldron, brushing off soot.

"Can we go-" began Leo

"-and get presents-" continued Lyra

"-without you watching?" finished both at once.

Cousin Andi looked indecisive. "Only if I cast a tracking spell on you, and if you promise not to do anything besides get gifts."

"Why would we?" they asked, with too innocent smiles.

"That's what I'm afraid of," said Cousin Andi grimly. "Very well, you may. Be at Florean Fortescue's in one hour. Semita."

"Bye!" they chorused.

* * *

The hour was almost up, and they had gotten everything they needed.

"You head down to the Ice Cream place, Lyra, I'll be there. I've got to use the restroom bad," Leo told his sister, right outside Eeylops Owl Emporium.

"Alright. See you there."

Leo entered the shop and walked up to the young man behind the counter.

"Could you send this to Leo and Lyra Black on December 25th?" he asked, holding up the two boxes that he had found.

"Sure thing," replied the man, taking them. "Who should I say is sending them?"

"Please send them anonymously. They're Christmas presents."

"Ah, I understand. Say no more, and consider it done."

"Thanks!"

* * *

_(Christmas, December 25, 1989...)_

Dora was bounced awake by a hyper eleven year old at seven in the morning.

"Wake up wake up it's Christmas!" The ball of energy bunny hopped out of the room and down the hall. Leo's door was flung open as she reached it.

"It's Christmas!" they shouted together, then bounced away to the elder Tonks' room.

It was a rather sleepy family that walked downstairs to the Christmas tree that morning, excepting, of course, the two youngest members.

There were presents for all, and Cousin Andi had made a Danish Pastry, which they ate while opening. Lyra, as the youngest, went first. There was a sack of dungbombs from Leo, which Ted confiscated, a packet of Liquorice Wands and Jelly Slugs from Dora, a hair clip that had been hers from Cousin Andi, and a copy of _Hogwarts; A History_ from Ted. ("Are you sure you're not a Ravenclaw?")

Then it was Leo's turn. He had a copy of _The Silmarilian_ from Lyra ("You wanted to read it"), Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bots from Dora, an assortment of leather hair ties from Cousin Andi ("You need _something_ to hold back that crazy hair of yours"), and a Muggle sketch pad, pencil box, and eraser from Ted."

Dora was next. She got a set of quills from Leo and Lyra, a hair clip that matched Lyra's from her mother, and a mug with her name on it from her father.

Cousin Andi and Ted went together, as all three children had collaborated to get their present for them. It was a first edition copy of _A History of Magic_, in perfect condition.

"This, this is amazing! Thank you!" Cousin Andi gathered them all in a group hug.

"Merry Christmas," they all said with a smile. Their wonderful morning was interrupted by the arrival of two owls. One was an old, tired beast, who flopped limply on the table. The other was a normal post owl. They each bore packages marked Leo and Lyra. They opened the floppy parcel first.

It was two purple Weasley sweaters, each with a large, yellow 'L' in the middle.

"Weasley sweaters!" squealed the twins. "Our very own Weasley sweaters!" They pulled them on over their pajamas and started a victory dance.

If owls could clear their throats, the post owl had done so. Dora turned from watching the odd dance taking place on the table, and gently pulled the boxes off of him. He flew off in a huff.

"Oi, Elvendorks!"

"Yes Nymphadora?"

"These are for you as well." She tossed them the small boxes that Leo had mailed a week before. They slowly opened them. There was a slip of parchment and a ring in Leo's, and Lyra had a locket inside of hers.

Leo read his first.

_My Dearest Son and Daughter,_

_As I am writing this, you are lying in a crib next to me. Your godmother, Lily Evans is rocking you, while your godfather, James Potter, is making faces at you. I hope that you will never read this letter, but if you are, please know that I love you and am very proud of you. The ring in your box, Leo, is the ring of the heir of the Black family. When you set it on your finger, it will only be visible to members of the Black family. The locket in your box, Lyra, was your mothers. The photos in it are of Marlene and I. The curly hair is Marlene's, and the strait is mine. I love you both._

_Your father,  
__Sirius Black._

_P.S. Aunt Lily and Uncle Prongs say hi._

Slowly, Leo placed the ring on his finger. There was a flash, and only Lyra and Cousin Andi could see it. Lyra then opened the necklace. As Sirius had said, there were two locks of hair, and two photos. She showed them around. Both Leo and Lyra were crying, though later Leo would deny it. Lyra slipped the locket around her neck, then collapsed with Leo into Cousin Andi's arms.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to get up, I hope you like it. I had a bit of writers block, but Elladan pestered me through it. I also was re-reading Lord of the Rings. That can be a bit of a set back. If you like Lord of the Rings fan fiction, I'd recommended checking out my sister Nimrodel626's page. I may be a bit biased, but I think she writes really well.**

**~Ginny**

**House Points Question: Who was Harry supposed to originally speak to in fifth year, before his hearing was turned into a full-blown trial.**

**House Points:**

**Gryffindor: 70**

**Ravenclaw: 10**

**Slytherin:**

**Hufflepuff:**

**Remember, leave your Hogwarts house with your answer, and your house will be awarded ten points. **


End file.
